Gracie's Story
by jaymelynn143
Summary: What happens to Bella's daughter when she moves to Forks, after Bella is killed. Will Bella's past haunt her daughter, and will Gracie be able to protect her younger sister from vampires and werewolves. Will she be able to handle Bella's past.
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer…I do not own Twilight or anything that involves there characters, this all belongs to S. Meyer.

Gracie's Story

I hate flying almost as much as death. Death seems to be a curse on my life. I sure have endured enough death to last me a lifetime or so I would think I have. I am currently on a plane from California where I had lived with my mom and siblings until a couple days ago. Now I am sitting next to one of my mom's old friends from Washington. I can't understand or grasp how she could be gone. How she could just leave us all alone? She once let it slip how dangerous it was for Anthony and me when it was just the two of us. Then when she found out she was expecting again she new we were in danger. She promised me she would never let anything take her away from us. Yet she was murdered along with my twin brother Anthony.

You might say that it's sad that happened but its more than that. You see my mom was hiding a secret that could destroy so many lives. My brother had a special talent he could read a person's mind so when someone began pounding on our door that awful night, he knew they had murder on their mind. He yelled for my mom to leave with Rosie and me, but mom instead hid us in the panic room. I had to watch as someone tortured my family and then burn them alive. I don't know how someone could do that. The man who sat next to be keeps asking me questions, but for some reason I don't think he would really like the answers to them. I don't even know if I would want to know the answers to them.

I am still somehow missing a puzzle piece to that night. The police found three partial bodies, one being my mom, another being my brother and then the third belonging to the murderer. My question though is how she got burned and why was there so much destruction to our home when there were only three people struggling, yet it looked like a wrecking ball had entered the house. I felt the plane jerk a little as I could hear the wheel being let down. We would be landing shortly in Port Angles. I don't know what to expect, I was really little the last time I saw Grandpa Charlie, and Rosie who was only 8 had never met him. Mom was always moving us around.

A/N Let me know if you like it or hate it. This will decide if I continue it or not. I have some great ideas on where take this story, but I will let you the readers decide if I continue or not.


	2. Meeting Charlie

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to S. Meyer, with the exception of those that I have added.**

Gracie's Story

As mom's friend led me off the plane, while he carried Rosie I could see that life would change very dramatically for us. Although we lived in sunny California, neither one of us were tanned. Yet as I descended the planes steps it was overcast. There was no sun at all shinning in the sky, clouds hung low. There would probably be a storm coming very soon. I looked around the throng of people scanning to see if I could pick out Grandpa Charlie. I saw a lot of darkly tanned teenage boys who looked mad, and then I was being led toward them. I could see fear in their eyes. I was afraid for my sister and for myself. One journey had just ended for me and here I was starting all over again, luckily Rosie would be at my side the whole time. She would never leave my hind sight because danger could be around any corner.

"You two must be Bella's little girls. The last time our tribe saw you Elizabeth, you were probably a little younger than Alice" said one of the older looking boys who now huddled around us.

"I don't remember much of my early childhood" I said almost absent mindedly. They just turned and looked at me, which made me a little uncomfortable. Hopefully sensing my mood change mom's friend motioned for them to move to let someone through.

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth and Alice, my two favorite granddaughters" stated the man I now assumed was my grandpa Charlie. Rosie inched out of mom's friends hands and jumped toward Charlie. He quickly scooped her up and laughed as he held her for a moment.

"Grandpa Charlie, no one has called me Elizabeth in forever. I actually go by Gracie my middle name" I said looking from the teenagers to Charlie. He just looked at me and smiled. "Also, Alice goes by her middle name as well which is Rosalie, but mostly her nickname Rosie" I said as I gestured for Rosie to come to me. Rosie was hesitant at first, but then wiggled out of Charlie's arms to come to me. She wasn't happy about having to leave the safety of his arms, but came to me anyway the whole time mentally making me feel guilty for doing that to her. I hated when she used her special gift like that.

"Okay, girls lets get you two home, so you can settle in we have a big day tomorrow" Grandpa Charlie said as he bent down to help pick up our luggage from the ground. The other boys all said their goodbye's to us and headed out leaving us with Grandpa and our escort whose name I now knew was Jacob. I learned from the other men's expression that they were worried that he might get hurt by hanging around us. They were whispering while we were all walking toward the entrance to the airport.

I knew that danger seemed to follow my family, but come on how could two people have such an impact on a small community. Mostly why were these boys all telling Jacob to be on the lookout while he's around us? I know that Rosie and I were different that much I learned from mom. Just how different I wasn't sure. I could mentally hear voices of people that I am in close contact with only after touching their skin. Rosie is different she affects people's emotions. She can settle the toughest crowds ready to murder people to driving people crazy. She has done that to me several times, yet when our hands touch we can channel each other's gift. Our brother Anthony had the power to see the future, while mom was able to do all of our powers as well as act as a shield to protect us. Shielding us from the outside world took her a long time to learn and it drained her of all her energy. She had been able to master shielding us for up to a year, until the other night. I had lost track of time, we were now entering the middle of town.

I can't believe I had gotten caught up in my train of thought. As if she could read my mind Rosie lifted her hand up to my face and showed me some images of the trip that I had missed. I almost forgot that she was able to show me images of things. I was quiet for a moment as she focused on a memory of our mom. She was holding a picture in her hand, but I couldn't get a clear look at what it was. I moved Rosie's hand from my face and held it tightly in my own hands.

I could see up ahead of the cruiser, a two story house. It almost hid the woods that lurked directly behind the ancient home. I could swear I saw a short, dark haired women standing just outside the forest line, but when I blinked she disappeared. I guess I was imagining things, wouldn't be the first time. Charlie stopped the car in front of the house and exited the vehicle right after Jacob had. I wanted to stay put, but no such luck Jacob opened my door and motioned for Rosie to come to him.

"I'm sorry, Rosie stay with me" I said as I moved to exit the car. I looked over at him and he just mumbled '_just as stubborn as Bella was_'. I laughed at the thought and got a crazy look from him and Charlie. I just looked down; Rosie was pulling on my necklace. I tried to grab it from her, but decided against it because it was one of the few belongings that we had of mom's. She had just as much a right to it as I did. I began to follow the two men into the house.

"Come on girls, I know it's small, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Charlie called down the stairs as we entered the house. I held Rosie the whole way up the stairs to a small landing where there were three doors. Directly in front of us was the bathroom door and on either side I assumed was a bedroom door. I went closer toward the bathroom and to the right was a room decorated in light purple. I could tell from the look of it that it had no visitor's for quite a while. "This was your mom's room. I'm sorry there's only one bed. I'll try to get another one for you girls" he was saying as I cut him off.

"It's alright; I think we can manage with the one bed. It seems big enough for the two of us" I said as he gave a small chuckle.

"I guess after the ordeal you two have been through sharing this space won't be too hard" he said as he motioned for Jacob to put our suitcases down. "We'll just leave you guys alone to get situated and see you later for dinner. I'm going to order Pizza" he said as they both left the room. I looked around the room and could see that our lives were going to change dramatically.

"_Gracie, I don't think were safe here_" Rosie said as she looked around the room. I hated it when she decided to have one of her silent conversations with me. I turned to look at her. I went to the hallway and was about to shut the door when I heard Jacob and Charlie's voices.

"Jacob, what are you and the boys going to do with them" my grandpa asked Jacob.

"For the time being we're just going to look out for them. We have to keep them safe no matter what. Sam says it'll only be time before they come back to town. I mean Charlie, did you get a look at the two of them. Gracie is a spitting image of Bella, only with a leaner body and the bronze highlights in her hair. Rosie is just the opposite; she has the bronze hair and green eyes. She even looks like him. I saw a picture that Gracie was holding onto during the plane ride. Her twin brother Anthony looked exactly like him. If I didn't know better, and I would have seen the two of them together I would have thought they were Bella and that leech" Jacob was mad I could tell from his voice.

Rosie moved closer to me sensing the change in the emotions coming off of me. "_What's the matter? Is something the matter downstairs_" she asked again mentally. I looked at her, something was terribly wrong; we were being kept out of the loop. I was getting angry. I wanted to know what secret were being with held from us. Rosie just sat on the bed and looked at me. How was I to tell her that we weren't any safer than we were back in California? I just hoped that we would be alright for the time being.

A/N*Okay be honest tell me what you think. What does Jacob know? How much does Charlie know? Did Gracie see someone in the forest? 10 reviews and I will update a new chapter. jaymelynn


	3. Revelations & Findings

Disclaimer: Belongs to S. Meyer

Gracie's Story

It had already been one heck of a long day. I just couldn't imagine having to eat dinner with Charlie and Jacob. I didn't trust either of them, and from their conversation their friends from the airport didn't trust us either. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Rosie whether Charlie was family of not, if that was to turn out to be his intentions I would have to take care of him. I wouldn't like to, but I have to protect her, she's all that I have left. I just hated having to be put in this kind of situation. I wish mom had listened to Anthony. She could have made it out of the house with us. We wouldn't be stuck in Forks, Washington with surrounded by people who didn't like or trust us.

I was sitting at the dinning room table slowly eating pepperoni and cheese pizza staring at the chipping yellow cupboards. I would hate to think this is what mom had to eat to. I thought being here close to where she grew up would make me feel better, yet it didn't. I wish it wasn't too late to go stay with Rene and Phil in Florida. No mom had to make sure to leave guardianship over us to Charlie and Jacob. I don't even think I ever met Grandma Rene and Grandpa Phil. I began to wonder if they would be at mom and Anthony's funeral tomorrow.

"Grandpa Charlie will Grandma Rene and Grandpa Phil be at the funerals tomorrow" I asked tearing the pepperoni off of my slice of pizza. Rosie just looked at me with sleepy eyes. It was almost her bedtime. Before he could answer she thought mentally to me, "_I'm not even tried yet. Don't you dare think you're going to be the boss of me?_" I wanted to giggle, but I knew that Jacob and Charlie would want to know what was so funny.

"Rene said if they could make it they would. She said it's not easy traveling with her kids" he said as he took a big bit out of the slice of pizza he was eating. I wanted to look some where else, but it was either him, Jacob or Rosie. At this exact moment Rosie was thinking up a plan to get out of her bedtime. I gave her a look, and shook my head slightly saying 'no' to her plan. She looked at me, with her piercing green eyes and then sent me a wave of giggles. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and stifled the giggling sound, and after she saw it wasn't going to work she just glared at me.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but it's almost Rosie bedtime. She tends to be cranky, when she doesn't get enough sleep" I said as I went to grab her hand. She just looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Gracie, its only 7:30, don't you think Rosie would like to spend some time getting to know us" Jacob asked almost irritated. I wanted to yell 'hell no,' but instead settled on a more polite thought.

"I do hope you understand it's been a very long day for the both of us. I am 16 years old and very tried, think about Rosie she's only 8. I'm twice her age and I'm bushed. I think she is too, it took all her strength to stay awake just to eat dinner" I said as I looked down at Rosie who was indeed half asleep. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead he quietly nodded and allowed us to leave the room. I took the stairs two at a time almost slipping as I got the top of the stairs. Rosie was barely holding my hand at this point. As her feet made contact with the last step she jerked her hand away from mine. This gesture made my heart skip, she was mad at me. I hated that thought.

"I'm not mad at you Gracie" she said out loud. This was another bad sign she hardly talked to me out loud. We always seemed to have our silent conversation, just between the two of us. "I'll dislike Grandpa Charlie and Jacob if you ask me to. I can sense you don't trust them, but I feel love from Grandpa. Jacob though on the other hand seems to be disturbed by us" she said moving toward the bed. She was right, if I asked her to dislike them she would. It wouldn't make her happy, but she would do it because I would be selfish and ask it of her.

"Rosie, I won't make that decision for you. I'm not sure if I dislike them. I just don't trust them. They seem to be hiding something from us. You know me, I don't like being lied to" I said as I walked over to her. She looked me in the eyes and nodded her head.

"I know Gracie" she said. I knew with that sentence we had to trust each other. She allowed me to carry her into the bathroom. I ran her some hot bath water and let her get undressed and take a bath.

"Rosie, call me when you get done" I said as I moved toward the open door. She didn't say anything; instead mentally as I closed the door she thought, "_I will call you when I am finished_." I laughed at her. I moved toward our room, there were so many things I had to do to make the room more inviting. I wanted to change the paint for one, pale white is such a boring color, the old furnishing were so ancient and lastly there was still some of mom's things in the room. I decided the first thing I would do was to clean up all of mom's old things.

I was looking at all the old Classic books she had. I could faintly remember the first book she read to Anthony and I was _Wuthering Heights._ She loved classic books and I guess she liked them even at my age. Oh, mom must have had a boring life. I removed her clothing form the closet and packed it into a box that I found in the corner of the room. I was very neat though by folding up her belongings. As I lifted the last of the clothing from the bottom of the closet I saw a black plastic bag. I lifted it up, only to see an old stereo. It looked like someone had tortured it until they killed it. I put it back into its bag, tied it up and placed it in the box. It seemed weird to be going through her items.

I was interrupted by Rosie's thoughts, "_Gracie, I'm done. Do you still want to help me_?" she asked me very sleepy. I put the box that was on the bed on the floor next to the desk and grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. As I quietly entered the bathroom, I noticed Rosie sitting all wrapped up in a towel waiting for me on the toilet. I laughed at her; she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"You look a little bit like Anthony when you look at me with her fingers pinched at the bridge of your nose. That was a bad habit of his, please don't make it yours" I said as I quickly helped her into her nighty, handed her the toothpaste and her toothbrush. While she was brushing her teeth I changed into my pajamas and then prepared to brush my teeth. She handed me back her items and then went back to sit on the toilet to wait for me to finish. I accidentally squirted some water on the mirror as I was rinsing out my mouth, she thought that was funny and started laughing. I smiled at her; I finished up and grabbed our belongings. She reached out her hand to me and took mine. She was no longer mad at me. As we headed across the landing to our new room; I could faintly hear the t.v. playing downstairs. Rosie looked at me and I followed her into the room. I laid our items on the desk and picked her up. I loved her more the world and wouldn't take lightly to someone hurting her. I pulled the covers back on the bed and placed her on the bed. I laid down right next to her, she laid her head on my chest and I hummed a lullaby for her. It was an odd lullaby, but I remember mom used to hum it to Anthony and me when we were little. If mom was having a bad day she would hum it for hours straight.

Rosie became calm and I could hear her breaths taking a different course. She was almost a sleep and then I could slip out from under her. I wanted t get a few more things done before tomorrow came. I really didn't what to sleep. I was afraid that I would see that night all over again. That horrible night seemed to tear at my heart, when I slept because my brain would go over every detail of the night, trying to look for anything that I missed or that I might have been able to change. I knew I would go insane if I worried about it too much, so I would have to keep myself busy to try and invade sleep for as long as possible.

As I looked at the open closet doors, I noticed something on the top shelf. It was in the back corner and if I wasn't really looking I wouldn't have seen it. I moved over toward the closet and reached up to the shelf. I fumbled around until I felt it and began to pull on it. I was trying hard to be quiet not to wake Rosie up. Once I had the object in my hand, I realized it was a journal. I moved closer to the hallway where the light was on. I opened it up and began reading the first page…

A/N***I know it's an evil ting to leave off on a cliff hanger. I just want to see if you the readers like it review and let me know. I posted to chapters for the story. Enjoy--jaymelynn


	4. Journal & Nightmare

Disclaimer: Belongs to S. Meyer, only my idea and new characters belong to me.

Gracie's Story

Recap: _As I looked at the open closet doors, I noticed something on the top shelf. It was in the back corner and if I wasn't really looking I wouldn't have seen it. I moved over toward the closet and reached up to the shelf. I fumbled around until I felt it and began to pull on it. I was trying hard to be quiet not to wake Rosie up. Once I had the object in my hand, I realized it was a journal. I moved closer to the hallway where the light was on. I opened it up and began reading the first page…_

I thought for a moment before looking down at the writing on that first page. I saw the messy handwriting and knew it was my mom's. She didn't have any patience to write neater. However, she did teach us to have beautiful script handwriting. I looked over at Rosie, who was still fast asleep, and the guys were still downstairs watching t.v. I looked back down at the page and began reading…

_Dear Dairy, _

_I should have died a year ago at the hands of James. No I shouldn't say that, I mean I should be sitting with the Cullen's enjoying there company. I wouldn't be in all this pain right now. It's been several months since I last saw any of them. He has been gone quite awhile, yet my heart still believes that one day he would return for me. I have made some new friends down in La Push. My dad's old friend Billy Blacks' son has been very good to me since he left. Jacob is as different as Edward was. They could have been the best of friends if it weren't for the fact that neither one of them should exist. _

_I feel my life changing every day; I don't really know what it is. There are days when my whole body feels like its on fire and then other days I feel fine. I don't know what is going on, but as soon as I graduate I plan on leaving town. I wish that I knew what was happening to me. Today I almost attacked Mike Newton, he had gotten a paper cut and the smell of the blood sent this burning fire in my throat. I had to mentally picture myself a monster in order to get myself under control. I hate to think that I might be turning into a vampire. I have been doing some research, that's the only conclusion that seems even remotely plausible. _

_Alice should have been able to see this happening to me and come back to help me. I bet Edward told her not to look for me, and she has no cue as to the horrible pain I'm going through. If I ever see Edward Cullen again, I will do two things; one back him tell me why he left me and two tell me why Alice had to leave. I feel all alone here. I can't tell Jacob what's going on with me. Sam and the other boys would want me dead. I would be no better than the Cullen's. Yet, I am very well controlled. I can't chance my life I value it too much to allow the wolves to learn about me._

_Bella Swan_

I couldn't believe it; my mom was in love with a guy who left her. He sure was dumb. Who is Alice, and is that who Rosie is named after? Why did she think she was turning into a vampire, especially when there is no such thing? Right, and yet she said Jacob was a wolf. Life is getting much more complicated. Mostly if Jacob was her age when she lived here almost 17 years ago, how can he still look so young? Plus she mentioned Sam; one of the boys at the airport was named Sam, could it be the same boy. I closed the journal and decided that it was a little too much for me right now. I looked at the clock on the desk it was a little after 9. The funeral was in the morning at 9:30, so I decided to take my chances and try to sleep.

I crawled back into bed and tried to relax. Just before I began to doze off I heard someone coming up the stairs. I pretended to be asleep. I could hear their voices.

"Do you think that Bella told them?" asked Grandpa. I tried not to think of what they planned on doing.

"I don't think she did. Gracie looks so afraid; I really don't know if she even understood what happened that night. When I got there Bella, Anthony and the other vampire were on fire. I saw a small figure crouched in the corner where a mirror covered the wall, but that was it. I went outside and waited for the police. I didn't even know that they were even alive still" Jacob said. He took a moment before he continued. "I was just so devastated that Bella was gone. I know she left all those years ago because she thought our tribe would destroy her. I just wish that she would have stayed and allowed us to protect her and the kids. I can't smell any difference in them. They smell perfectly human to me, but Sam says that I should still be cautious" he had continued.

"Jacob, what will happen if the Cullen's do come back" asked Grandpa worried.

"I really can't tell what Sam will do. Bella told me that the leech bit her only to suck the venom out, but yet somehow she still turned into a vampire. Really the treaty was never broken because it was James who first bit her when she went down to Arizona. You remember right before Prom, and they said she went through a glass window at the Hotel. Anyway from all the pack knows none of them have been in Forks since they left 17 years ago or so" Jacob said as he headed back down the stairs.

"Are you going to patrol and keep a look out tonight, Jake" grandpa asked.

"Yeah, Seth is out there right now. I think I'll relieve him and be back here in the morning right before the funeral" he aid as I heard running slightly in the distance. If nothing else made sense to me two things I was very sure of; one was that the Cullen's mom wrote about and Jacob spoke about were vampires and the second was that Jacob and his friends were werewolves. The rest of life I wasn't so sure about. I would have to read more of mom's journal and eavesdrop when ever I can when they don't think I'm paying attention. Looking at the clock again I notice that it was now 10:30, I needed to relax and get some sleep.

I don't even remember dozing off, but before I knew it I was back in the panic room watching the television screens as the red haired woman was attacking mom. She was very fast, I hardly noticed her moving. Anthony kept trying to protect mom when ever the lady would make a move. She began ripping him apart limb for limb. Some how Mom was unable to make a move on her while she was doing this, it was almost as if she was trying to shield something. That's when it hit me; mom was unable to fight back because she was still shielding Rosie and me during this attack. She was trying to end this fight before the attacker realized there were more people involved. Realizing this I noticed how time in my memory stood still and I saw my mom's eyes land on me. In that moment I saw all the love she was sacrificing to give us a new life because I was holding Rosie while she was sleeping I heard what mom said, "_Keep her safe Gracie, find the Cullen's, never forget the sacrifice Anthony and I just made for you two. You both our only hope for the future, remember that_!" That's when I saw another person enter the room. It was the same person I saw earlier today just outside the woods when Charlie had pulled up to the house.

She was short, very petite in size and had crazy black her spiked all around her head. She was very graceful as she moved almost like a ballerina. She quickly moved toward mom's attacker and with a quick jerk had thrown her into the wall. Moving at an inhuman speed she then tossed her into the fire that the woman had already started. The attacker than began thrashing about and as mom was trying to move to come to us, a hand reached out from the fire and pulled her in. The black haired woman grabbed mom's other hand and tried to pull mom out, but mom began talking, "_Alice protect them, don't let Edward destroy himself because of my death. I knew a long time ago that I had to die to protect them. Anthony had fore seen this day several years ago. Make Gracie know there was no way she could have prevent this, it was always my destiny to die. I will be waiting on the other side for you my sister_" and with that she let go of Alice's hand and allowed the fire to take her.

Alice muttered something and went over to my brother who was all mangled up, after doing a quick over look she began tossing his limbs in the fire, "_I'm sorry my sweet angel, I was too late to save you, take care of your mother_" she said as she kissed his head and tossed it into the fire. She moved closer to the entry way to the panic room which was a mirror and crouched down in a protective stance. Then a wolf entered the room, she looked at him and then at the fire. She then took her leave and quickly jumped out the smashed in wall. The wolf looked around and then exited the same way. After they both left, I pressed in the code on the alarm to unlock the room, that's why the police found us passed out. I had let the smoke into the room. I couldn't believe it, Rosie and I were spared from the attacker because she gave up her life.

I felt myself leaving the dream, waking up to an empty bed. I was startled, Rosie never got up before me. I began to panic, as I took the stairs two at a time. I began looking in the direction of the kitchen; there she sat in the werewolves lap. I was relived that she was kidnapped, but I also felt angry. I didn't let it pass as I spoke to her, "Rosie, what do you think your doing. You know the rules" I began, but was cut off by Jacob.

"Gracie, relax she is safe with us too, your not the only one who cares for her" he began, but now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do? My mom only trusted you to take care of us because of what you are. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be in our life right now" I said as I walked over to him and gently grabbed Rosie from him. The whole while, Grandpa Charlie was staring wide eyed shocked at me. "As soon as the funeral is over I want some answers to questions I have and then I'll decide what will happen to Rosie and me. I don't need a bunch of wolves hovering over us" I said as I began to walk away. I didn't even look at them as I left, but Rosie put her hand on my cheek and showed me what they looked like. Both men had surprised expression all over their faces and a little bit of fear mixed in. I was tried of being babied around, I wanted to know who attacked mom, but more importantly I wanted to know why it was dangerous for us to exist.

A/N**Longest chapter by far, tell me love it or hate it. I'm at a stand still a lot going on in my mind. I am currently working on several fan fictions at one time. I'm going to focus the next couple of days on them and try to update this story by Thursday the 2nd. I have already written 3 chapters in the last two days. So stay tuned the funeral in next chapter with some uninvited guests.


	5. Funeral Escape

**Disclaimer**I do not own the rights to these wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own any and all new characters that I introduce into the story.

Gracie's Story

I was at odds the whole morning with what questions I should ask. Rosie was just mad that I had made her leave breakfast early. She was disappointed that I didn't eat any of Jacob's amazing chocolate swirl muffins; especially when they are my favorite. She was even grumpier when I told her she had to hang out with me until we left for the funeral. Grandpa and Jacob didn't even bother us. I pondered what to say at mom and Anthony's funeral. I didn't know what I could possibly say that would even matter.

"Girls it's time to be leaving for the church. Gracie make sure to bring the flowers on the table next to your room" Grandpa called up the stairs. I looked over at Rosie and saw a tear escape down her cheek. This would be very hard on her.

"Come on Rosie. Let's not make them wait any longer" I said as I grabbed her hand, leading her out of our room to the landing. Sure enough there were flowers on the table next to our room, mom's favorite lilies. I almost forgot how to walk. I stumbled toward the stairs with Rosie looking at me funny. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Jacob stood there in a tuxedo along with Grandpa in his police uniform.

"Okay girls. I know this will be hard for you both, but please remember that we are the only family you have left. Please allow us to take care of you" Jacob said eyeing me up as he spoke. I looked over to Rosie who was playing with mom's necklace.

"I don't know if you're the only family I have or not. I do know that we are more than what we appear to be or your friends wouldn't have told to you to be careful around us. If you don't want to tell us what's going on that's fine. I will find it out though sooner or later. The longer I have to wait to find out the information I want to know, the less time you get to spend with us" I said as I moved past them to the open front door.

I felt two extremely warm hands grab my arm, "You do not know what you are getting yourself into. You can't even begin to understand what your mom was trying to protect you girls from" Jacob spoke up to me as I jerked my arm from him. Rosie put her hand on my face and showed me a picture; I winced as I saw it.

"Excuse us I for got something up stairs" I said as I moved toward the stairs and ran up them. I grabbed the small school bag that I hand carried on the plane with. It held a change of clothes for Rosie and me, our money and our identification cards along with mom's journal and a few pictures of ours. I quickly grabbed a couple of granola bars and a water bottle and stuck it in the bag as well.

"Okay, now if we are all ready let's get going" called my grandpa as he helped Rosie into the car and held the door open for me. I would have to wait until we were away from them to escape. I would wait until we said our final farewell.

I watched in silence as we drove through Forks, to the town La Push. Jacob was having a service there for them, but it didn't make sense to me when the rest of our family was buried in Forks. I know it would have something to do with the Cullen's, but what it was I didn't know. Rosie held my hand tightly as she tried to show me all the pictures that she could of our family at happier times. This small gesture of love from her brought tears to my eyes as well as a sense of happiness that we would be alright as long as we were together. I saw a couple of people standing on the outskirts of La Push and wondered who they were. Even Jacob saw them and he muttered something about 'stupid bloodsuckers' as he gave a small laugh.

"Jacob are you alright' my grandfather asked him as soon as he made that noise.

"Yeah, Charlie I was just thinking about happier times" he said as he lied to my grandfather right in front of us. Grandpa pulled the cruiser to a stop in front of an old beat down church. I could see a grave yard just beyond the church. I also saw that the beach was just down the hill from where we were, water was always some place where we felt at home with. I loved to swim, so did Rosie. As we all began to get out of the car grandfather went to take my hand, but I moved it out of reach.

"Gracie, please be reasonable. I don't want to force you to do anything, but your acting like a child" he said as he glared at me. This made me smile as I thought about what I wanted to say.

"Well I guess if you didn't treat me like a child I wouldn't be acting like one" I said as I began to walk toward the church. Rosie gave a little laugh, at least she thought what I had said was funny. I kept a tight hand on my bag and the other on Rosie's hand. "_Gosh, Gracie lightened up, your anger and rage is hurting my head. I get that they are keeping secrets from us, but do you think we really want to know what it is"_ Rosie asked with her thoughts. I looked at her and slightly nodded my head. I saw our names on two seats in the front pew. I would have to wait to put my escape plan into action. Everyone was talking with each other so I quickly whispered my plan to Rosie, who in turn nodded her head, and sent me her thoughts, _"I don't agree with this, but I do agree we need to find our dad. He may be the only one to help keep us safe. I think we should wait till everyone is outside in the graveyard. It seems to be closer to the beach than from where we are right now_" she said smiling at me. I knew she was up to something.

After a few moments the church was packed with so many people. Many of the people I didn't even know, some I had just recently met and others who looked so freaked out whenever they looked at us. Jacob said some very meaningful and heartfelt words about our mother. He seemed to love our mother very deeply, but he didn't say much about our brother. Grandpa Charlie on the other hand was very emotional as he spoke about mom, his only daughter. He even had to stop a few times to wipe away the tears. All of this fuss over mom was finding Rosie very sad and upset. I rubbed small little circles on her back to try and clam her down. Jacob took notice of what I was doing. He eyed me up and down, but didn't say anything.

More people got up and spoke about our mom. There were several of her high school friends at the funeral Mike and Jessica Newton and their children, Angela and Ben Chow and their daughter, and a guy named Tyler Crowley who spoke about a time when his van almost run over our mom. I thought that she had a dull life before she had us, but it seems her life was very interesting. She didn't tell us all about her past and yet we really never had asked. I was hoping that her journal would give me some of those answers. Who was my mom before she was my mom and most important who do we belong to?

The funeral was beginning to wind down and people were exiting the church to go out to the graveyard. Rosie gave a slight squeeze to my hand. I walked speechlessly to the edge of the hill and tried to measure the distance we would have to go. I looked over the beach and saw hardly any obstacles that I might trip over. I scanned the water itself to see if it would be easy to swim or not. Rosie showed me that she was ready when ever I was. I smiled down to her and whispered, "Rose we may not be coming back for a long time. Please do whatever you need to do so that we can leave." She smiled at me and let go of my hand.

I watched as my only true family walked among werewolves to give Jacob Black one final hug good-bye. I wondered if this was how mom had done Jacob, when she left all those years ago. Rosie moved on toward Grandpa Charlie and did the same. I heard her small voice whisper 'I love you' to each of them as she let them go. In only seconds she was back at my side and in less than a second she was in my arms. With only a short amount of time allotted to us I made a mad dash to the beach. As I ran as fast as I could, I could hear Jacob and his buddies calling for people to try and stop us. I wasn't going to allow anyone to come between us and freedom. I sprinted faster till I reached the water; it was now that I put Rosie between the school bag and my body. She wrapped her legs around me tightly and I dove it the frigid water. I could hear the voices on the water's bank yelling for us to get out of the water it was too cold to be in it.

I knew it was cold; the water's temperature was well under 60 degrees, especially when it was only the second week in January. The weather was brisk and gloomy already and mix swimming in this frigid water, we would be bound to catch pneumonia. I took a glance behind me and noticed that the men on the beach were going in the direction of where the boats were, I couldn't let them catch us. I pulled out an air tank I took from Grandpa Charlie's car with out any one noticing and opened it. I dove down into the water and put the tank in Rosie's mouth and began to swim under the water. I don't know how long we had swum, but I was glad that Rosie and I were able to share the tank. I though realized that I didn't use it as often almost as if I could faintly breathe under the water, silly right.

I decided to go up to the surface of the water to take a look around. I could see a beach up a head from us; there were woods just beyond the border of the beach. I swam toward the beach with all the strength I had left which wasn't much. As my feet felt the bottom of the sand under them I began to walk out of the water. It was still day light so I took off into the forest to find shelter for the night. I would also have to start a fire to help keep us warm. Rosie was fast asleep by the time I found a small cave hidden far behind a water fall. The cave was so big that I was able to move to the back and light a fire with out it shining to the front giving us away.

Rosie was sleeping so I took this time to gather wood, berries and several branches to place on the ground to sleep over. I also tried to hind my path by provoking a couple of skunks, luckily without getting shot with that nasty smell of theirs. I didn't want those wolves to find us. I wondered around noticing that we where in a camping area, so I snatched from an unsuspecting camper some food, clothes, blankets and other items that we might need.

A/N What do you think will happen next? Do our girls meet the Cullen's? I do think a visit from Aro would be kind of fun. Maybe there is even more to Gracie and Rosie than the eye shows. Please review to find out. The more review I get the faster I will post a new chapter.


	6. Hiding Waterfall

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to S. Meyer, only idea and new characters are mine.

Gracie's Story

I had found my way back to Rosie before she even woke up and noticed I had left her. I had made the cave a little bit more comfortable with the items I had taken for the unsuspecting campers. I heard the faint sound of barking and howling through out the night. I kept a close eye on Rosie as I watched the opening of the cave. I combed my hair and made two tight braids from the top of my forehead to the back. I then did the same with Rosie's hair. I wanted to try and make us look different then we did the day before. It was early in the morning, when I finally settled down to read. I wanted to read more of my mom's journal.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I am very certain that something inside of me is changing me. I feel stronger every day. I haven't attacked any one since a week ago when I almost ate Mike. I don't know for sure if I am becoming a vampire, but one thing I do know is I think I might be pregnant. I took a test early this morning and it came out positive. My mind is telling me it's a lie, but my heart tells me it's no lie. I haven't given myself to anyone, but I was hanging out with vampires anything is possible. I have tried to find the Cullen's, but I have no clue where to really start._

_If I am surely pregnant I hope my Edward is the father. He would be an amazing dad. I miss his beautiful topaz color eyes that use to search my soul. He is and will always be everything to me. I am friends with Jacob Black, yes, but he wants more than my friendship and I don't think I can give up on Edward coming back to me. I search for him when ever I am in a crowed area, and often find myself in the meadow that he took me to. That's where Laurent found me; he came back as a favor to Victoria. She wants me dead for Edward killing her mate. A mate for a mate was her words he said, right before the wolves destroyed him. I really owe my life to them._

_I am curious though to know what my family and friends would think if they found out I spent almost a year in the arms of a vampire. Would they think I was crazy or would they think it a lie? All I know is time will only tell whether I will have a child or not. I think though if I have a choice I wouldn't care what I was having as long as I knew it was Edward's. _

_Bella Swan_

I couldn't believe my eyes, mom got pregnant without evening sleeping with dad. So I would have to assume Edward Cullen was our dad. So our other family is a bunch of vampires. The wolves are keeping us from them, but why. My mom had given up so much for this family and yet she couldn't even have the one person she loved the most with her at the end. I bet it was Victoria who attacked my family that night, even after 17 years she was still bent on destroying my mom. Wait it then hit me. She destroyed Anthony first; she must have thought he was Edward. The puzzle pieces were fitting into place, Victoria killed them both to take revenge for Edward destroying her mate. That's why Alice was there; she must have seen it and thought she could prevent it.

I turned the next page, and began to read it.

Dear Dairy

It's been a few weeks since I last wrote. My life has been very hectic for me, I am no longer safe in La Push, nor anymore so in Forks. I have a few more weeks until graduation. I have already told Charlie that I plan on moving away to go to college. I made up some acceptance letters for a couple of University's in California. I still have a grandmother's house there. I am glad she left it to me when she passed away. It's very close to a couple of the schools I forged. Jacob has been putting some distance between us. I don't know if it has anything to do with me or with his brothers.

I found out from the doctor that I am indeed pregnant. I am due around June 22nd. I haven't told my dad yet. I am roughly about seven or so months, but barely show it. I guess if you really looked you would see the round bugle around my midsection. Luckily for me though no looks much at me. My own dad has wondered from me. I don't know if it's because of how I have acted or he really doesn't care for me anymore.

I know one thing though. I don't care what this child is; I will love him or her with all my heart. I will never let them out of my sight. I have endured way to much to lose this child, especially of it's the only thing I have left of my dying love for Edward. I know he would be devastated to find me starving myself to keep from showing and also that I was hanging out with werewolves. My sweet child will only know love; I will shield it from everything else. I make that promise right now.

Bella Swan

I put the journal away for the time being Rosie should be waking up. I looked toward the now dying fire and wonder what the Cullen's are like. I begin to look to see what we could have for breakfast and notice the muffins I had taken from the campers. Rosie wakes up and looks around, noticing where we are she yawns. "Gracie, I thought yesterday was all a dream, but when I look around us I know it's not" she says as she gets up and comes to sit beside me.

"Rosie, I will go back if you want us to. I really don't know why we're out here. I just thought maybe we would be better off alone" I said looking down at the food.

"I trust that we will not be in this cave forever. I also believe that you have a plan" she said as she looked over at me. I had to giggle, here she was 8 years old and acting like she was older. I smiled at her and began to get up, to pack away our new belongings to head out. She grabbed my arm to stop me, "_Gracie stop and stand still, there's someone outside the cave waiting for us to come out_" she thought to me. My eyes moved from her to the front of the cave. I motioned for her to stay where she was. I moved toward the waterfall, where I heard voices.

"The werewolves are gone for now, Aro. I still don't know what they were looking for. My vision is muggy when their involved" said someone close to him.

"I understand that Lily, but we must find those two girls before they can find the Cullen's. Our existence depends on it. It is though too bad that their mother and brother were destroyed. A human girl bitten by a vampire to only have her lover suck the venom out, that my companions was true love. I think that's how she was able to conceive his children. It was out of love he saved her, yet even out of love that he left her. His love is what created those half-breeds. I want them to see what powers they posses and to use them to bring us out of darkness" Aro was telling his companions.

I was beginning to think Jacob was correct when he said we wouldn't want to find out about it. I was now afraid that my sister and I might be killed for merely existing. I was puzzled though by what Aro said, he said we were half-breeds. Which meant we would be half human and half vampire. That's why we have certain abilities, and why Sam told Jacob to be careful around us.

"Aro, I just overheard a ranger say that two girls were seen boarding a bus to Arizona early today. They are probably half way there. We should go there fast and wait for them there" said another voice close to him.

"I think it will be best if we left this area, the sun will be shinning in a matter of minutes and there isn't enough foliage to keep the sun off of us. Let's leave my friends" said Aro as he took off toward the outer edge of the camping area. I would have to make a decision on what we were to do now. There were other vampire's out looking for us as well as vampires. Great what more could life throw at the two of us. I went back to Rosie and finished up cleaning our area, making it look like there wasn't anyone there. Rosie just watched with a distant look in her eyes.

"I think I just had a vision. I saw a family up in Alaska. There were several family members at the house. There was one though with short spiky hair, she seemed familiar to me put I don't know where I've seen her before" Rosie said as she grabbed my hand to show me what she had seen.

"Rose, I think that is Alice. I saw her the night of mom and Anthony's death. She came just before the lady with the red hair destroyed mom. She watched us until we were safe. I saw her at Grandpa's house when we arrived at the edge of the forest" I said as I looked at her.

"Gracie, she was in the bathroom with me the other night. She told me some people were after us. That's why I went with you, when you said that we were leaving. I thought though she was a ghost because she disappeared almost like one" Rosie said as she played with some dirt. I handed her a set of clothes to change in to as I was already changing. We would set off for Alaska; hopefully the Cullen's were still there.

A/N: Hopefully next chapter will have our sisters in Alaska, depends on whether or not Aro catches them first, evil right. Let's say our sisters' fate is in your hands, the more reviews I get the better chances they have to getting to the Cullen's. It's all in your reviews.


	7. Runaway & First Impressions

Gracie's Story

Rosie and I hid for about an hour longer than I expected just to be sure that those vampires were all gone. I wasn't sure how we were going to get to Alaska or what to do once we arrived. Would the Cullen's accept us for who we say we are or would we be made to leave them? I had a million things running through my mind as we moved among the campers. I took notice that several families were leaving at this time, listening in on some of the conversation a saw this one family that had Alaska plates on their vehicle. I decided that when the parents weren't looking Rosie and I would jump into the trailer. The parents were trying to get their two children loaded into the truck, so I took this distraction as the time to get into the trailer.

We made our way to the back and hid in the bathroom until we heard the door shut. Then we felt the trailer moving. I went to the front to take a look to see what direction we were going in. We were headed toward the city limits leading out of Forks. I was not surprised to feel the truck come to a stop. As I looked beyond the truck, I saw what the hold up was there stood several of the werewolves in human form along with our Grandpa Charlie. They were checking all of the passengers to see if they had seen two girls. They were still looking for us, this wasn't a good sign. I felt Rosie tense up as she inched closer to me. The door of the trailer was open and there stood the black haired woman.

"Gracie and Rosie come with me and I'll get you out of here safely" she said as she already grabbed Rosie hand from me. I looked at her and wanted to argue that she couldn't just waltz in here and take us. I decided to go against that when I saw Jacob tense up and look in this direction. "Gracie now!"

I looked up at the eyes of Jacob as they peered at me and I jumped toward the lady and followed her into the woods. I took notice that Jacob had come after us along with a couple of his wolf buddies.

We were in the deep in the forest when I gentleman with blond hair jumped down behind us and the lady placed Rosie in my arms and stepped beside the man. I looked beyond them to where Jacob, Sam, Seth and another guy stood, along with Grandpa.

"We don't want to hurt you bloodsuckers, but if you don't give us the girls we will kill you on the spot" Sam said flashing his teeth. I looked at the two vampires who stood before us. They were very beautiful; I also knew that they would never let us get hurt. I then looked at Jacob and his friends they cared about us also. I was lost in my own world as the two groups argued over who was going to get us.

"Stop it; I am old enough to decide who I go with. As for Rosie she is my sister, I will decide for her. You guys are arguing over something that doesn't matter. You should be focused on us but your not. You guys both shouldn't exist, but you do. As for you Jacob you and your wolf family shouldn't be so quick to judge the Cullen's they have never hurt you. Alice you and your friend shouldn't be so quick to judge the wolves, they protected my mom when you and your family left. You don't even know what it's like to lose everything you love, be moved to another place and told what to do" I said as I broke down. I was hurting and no one was going to hurt me anymore. Everyone that I loved always got hurt, this would be no different. No matter where we went Rosie and I would be dangerous to the people around us. I grabbed onto Rosie and took off into the deeper part of the forest.

I could hear Jacob, Alice and everyone else calling for us to stop, but I wasn't going to stop. I had to get Rosie somewhere safe, no matter the cost or the risk. They didn't understand the importance of my mission; I had to find my father. I could feel Rosie struggling to stay in my arms, so with one swift motion I swung her over my shoulders to ride piggyback style. I don't know how long I ran or in what direction, but after some time I came to the house in Rosie's vision. It was bigger than any I have ever seen. I walked up to the house, but couldn't hear anyone there.

I moved quickly to the front door and knocked no answer. I turned the handle and it opened. I walked in and closed the door. It seemed like deja vu, almost like I had seen this house before. It looked like a house from my childhood. There were a lot of windows in it, it was so open and fresh, very inviting. I climbed the stairs and opened the doors to the rooms. I noticed that the last room seemed darker and felt odd. There was a black couch on one wall and music all on the other wall. The room was very dark and depressing in manner. I turned around to leave and I saw a man in the door way. He looked very familiar, but I didn't know from where.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my house? I don't think you know exactly how dangerous it is for you here. I haven't hunted in so long, you smell so good" he said as he took a sniff of the room. I was terrified not for me but for Rosie. Could this be the end for both of us? Would I ever meet my dad? Who would save us from this person?

A/N Sorry this is short. Just wanted to update before the weekend. I have two more stories to also update, so will try to have a new chapter up sometime next week. Please review, they always make me want to write more.


	8. Bites and Aro

Disclaimer: Only the concept and Idea belong to me, the rest is S. Meyer's.

Gracie's Story

I couldn't believe my eyes; there in front of me stood a man who I thought looked vaguely familiar. He kind of looked like Alice and her friend from the forest. I also saw a small twitch to his lips as he spoke to us about hunting and being hungry. Would he want to eat us? Did he say those things to scare us or did he really mean them? Rosie was grasping my hand tightly. She seemed as scared and terrified as I was.

"Please sir, don't do anything that you might and definitely regret later on" I began as I turned Rosie around to be behind me instead of in front of me. His eyes looked at me as he took a leap at me. I reacted quickly by putting Rosie on my back again and moved to the opposite side he was jumping at. He grunted and looked like he was mad. So I began again, "I don't think you were listening to be before hand. Don't do anything that would hurt us or you? I know you might not trust us, but we are not here to hurt you. We actually are looking for someone" I started but was cut off by him lunging at us again. I side stepped him once again and this time he landed hard against the glass wall sending him down to the ground.

He stood up stunned, and then leaped back into the room. "I am surprised that two human girls would have such a draw on me. I only had that happen to me once before and well that didn't turn out so well" he was saying but stopped abruptly as he jumped over me and grabbed Rosie off my back. I turned around to see him with his lips to her neck, ready to plunge his teeth into her. He really would hurt her if I didn't act fast, but what to do. I only had seconds at the most to think of something and I couldn't think of anything. Rosie was whimpering in his arms, she was scared to death.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll trade my life for hers. You can have me, just let her go. I won't even fight you. Please sir; I'm begging you not to hurt her. She has already lost so much, our father, our mother and my twin brother. If you take me at least she can live. Please let's be reasonable about this" I said as I began to cry. He put his lips closer to her juggler and I saw blood and was knocked down as two blurry people passed by me. They weren't trying to hurt me, but they did push the man out the window, while another man grabbed Rosie before she hit the floor of the room. I passed out from all of the commotion, but could still hear what the people were talking about.

"Alice, where has Edward gone?" asked a sweet voice. I was trying to picture who it might have been, but was coming up blank.

"He hasn't decided yet. I think it took him by surprise coming in here with them and not hunting for so long. Esme he isn't going to do anything stupid. At least not yet, he's just beating himself up for almost taking a child's life" Alice went on to say. She seemed very confident that everything would just work it self out.

"Jasper, how are the girls doing emotionally" asked another voice that I didn't recognize.

"Rosie is doing well, but Gracie is struggling with revenge and hate" he said. I wasn't feeling those emotions not yet at least. I didn't really hate the man. I thought for a moment Alice said his name was Edward. Edward as in my father, my own dad tried to kill us. He took a nip at his own daughter. Now I was feeling mad. They continued to talk as I tried to listen.

"Carlisle how is the little girl" asked the first voice again. She really seemed very worried about Rosie.

"Esme I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't come home when we did. We probably would have come home just to bury the girls. I haven't seen Edward like he was today in so long. H was like that the day he came to tell me about almost attacking Bella that first day he met her" he broke down in dry sobs. I felt bad for them.

"Do you think Edward will come home? I mean we haven't seen him in a long time and the moment he shows up he's faced by Bella's little girls. His little girls" she said.

"I don't know. I do know how very luckily Rosie was. He broke the skin, but luckily no venom had entered her blood yet. It could have been a lot worse than this. Esme think about it, if his venom would have entered her and she had changed. Our granddaughter or not, we would have been bound to destroy her. That decision alone would have tortured Edward and pitted Gracie against him and us. I'm thanking our lucky stars that didn't happen. I don't think I could have destroyed her, nor could Edward have" he said as I could sense him touching Rosie.

One thing is for sure, I wouldn't have allowed them to destroy her. I would have fought them. I smelt something familiar. Then I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Carlisle thank you for taking care of Gracie and Rosie, but I'm afraid that either you give me my granddaughters or I will have to arrest you and anyone who stops us from taking them" said my Grandpa Charlie probably surrounded by Sam and Jacob.

"Charlie you can put your gun away, it won' do much harm to us" came booming voice.

"It's good to know that 'bloodsuckers' don't care who they try to attack" came Jacob's voice in a sneer whisper. "He's lucky that he didn't kill her. I would have killed him myself and then burned his corpse."

"Oh you would have tried to kill him" said the booming voice again. I quietly got up and went to Rosie's said. All eyes turned to me as I moved around. I looked at all the faces staring at me. I wasn't bout to go with the wolves and I wouldn't let Jacob hurt my family.

"Gracie you have seen first hand that they can't be trusted" said Jacob as he moved a step toward me.

"Stop Jacob, I will not allow you to take us" I said as I held Rosie closer to me.

"You witnessed your own father try to take your sisters life and yet you still chose to protect them" he was now pissed off and made no thought of how he spoke to me. "You are just like your mother, stupid and selfish. Have you thought about Rosie at all during your little escapades or were you only thinking of yourself and what you wanted" he yelled at me. I put all my concentration into shielding us from him. I was afraid that he might lose control and hurt us.

He came closer to us, but stopped in his tracks when he was about five feet from us. He couldn't come any closer, the shield was protecting us. I was feeling tried but wasn't going to allow that to stop me as I got up and ran out the door of the house. I ran into the forest, to a meadow of some kind. I could hear the Cullen's telling Jacob, Sam and Grandpa that we would come back.

I looked down at Rosie she had a small bandage over the wound that my father caused her. I thought how sad I felt for him. He looked so lonely; he only did what he did because he hadn't hunted. If he was well fed he wouldn't have attacked us or would he still have. I could hear branches' snapping as someone was coming toward us. I couldn't care less who it was. I put my energy into shielding us once again and was very thankful I did. Standing in front of me was several men and a few women in robes. They were vampires this I was sure of. I was stuck in place.

"Do you know how long we have searched for you and your family Gracie" spoke a voice that I heard this morning. It was Aro and his guard.

"No I do not know. Yet you will be disappointed for making the journey here because my sister not I will be joining you Aro" I said as I felt someone else coming up behind me.

"You heard her Aro. They will not be leaving with you. They do not belong to you" said the voice of Edward. I turned slightly to look at him. I was memorized by how he looked exactly like Anthony or was it the other way around. It didn't really matter did it?

"I think you are under a misunderstanding Mr. Cullen. You don't get a say in whether we take them or not. They shouldn't exist, plus have you not seen the power these two possess" spoke another man. I could hear the rustling of the trees and that of the grass, more people were coming.

"Aro my friend what brings you here" asked a fairly blond man who looked about the same age as Edward.

"Carlisle we've come for them" Aro sneered and pointed his finger at us.

"Who do you think you are? Those girls don't belong to you" I knew was Jacob's voice said as he was joined by more wolves and even by the Cullen's.

"Do you plan on fighting us Carlisle?" questioned Aro with an amused look on his face.

"I hope that we don't have to, but if it's that or you taking my granddaughters then that's what well do" he spoke very softly. Rosie was still asleep in my arms totally unaware of what was going on. I gave a little laugh. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I questioned.

I could see in Aro's mind he was going to have one of his guards to hurt us. I closed my mind and forced my shield around everyone behind and beside me. I wasn't going to let them get hurt. I watched in silence as a young girl a little younger than me step out and close her eyes. Everyone was watching her.

"Jane my child why isn't it working. They should all be in pain" Aro questioned madly.

"I don't know master" she spoke.

"Attack them" yelled Aro. All of the vampires behind him came jumping at us. I lost concentration because I was blinded by a bright light. Just as fast as the light came darkness took me.

A/N: Wow I really love where this story is going. I think that the story though might be coming to a close. I'm not sure I have a couple different endings planned out; some will end in a couple chapters others though will be longer. It all depends on the reviews and your thoughts. So let me know what you think about Gracie and her story.


	9. Rosie Speaks, Edward

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all.

I will not be posting new chapter until I get 30 reviews. Please enjoy the story.~jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

_I don't even know what was happening because everything was going so fast. I only remember hearing Aro yell, "Attack them" and a blinding light and then darkness. I really knew I was dead when I saw my mom and brother in front of me. I had died and wasn't ever going to see Rosie again. I was horrible for thinking that I could ever protect her, not even the two people standing in front of me could, so why did I think I would be able to._

"_Elizabeth Gracelynn stop thinking those horrible thoughts. You are better than that and I will not allow you to think anything else" my mom spoke up to me as she stepped closer to me. I could see her clear as day, yet I also knew that she wasn't alive. Almost as if they could sense my sadness Anthony came over to me and hugged me._

"_Don't worry Gracie everything is going to be alright. You are more braver than a thousand vampires put together" he said as he gave me this crocked smile that I remembered was something he did whenever he wanted me to feel better. I thought for a moment trying to think of where I could possibly be. If I wasn't dead than I was somewhere stuck in between if there really was such a place. "Gracie please stop those thoughts from swirling around in that head of yours. You have such an imagination as it is, you don't need to try and think of where we are" my brother said half joking and half seriously._

_Yet it was hard to not think of them. I knew I was different but really how different could one person be after all. I looked at my mom, who was just so happy, she wasn't even sad. Then it hit me, I was dreaming or maybe even hallucinating. I felt a sharp slap to the back of the head; I turned around to see Anthony behind me._

"_What was that for?" I asked puzzled as why he would hit me._

"_Well you were thinking that we were a dream and I wanted you to know that this is real and not even you could hallucinate this well" he said as he moved to the side of me as our mom moved right in front of me._

"_Gracie I need to tell you some things before we disappear. You know Edward is your father, I'm so glad that you found him because he is going to need yours and Rosie's support when he feels the full effect of his loss" she started and paused._

"_I think you should know that daddy dearest tried to eat us when he met us" I said very angrily._

"_Yes honey I saw that. I promise you that if he had hunted he wouldn't have lost control. Please forgive him. Right now you need to know that Aro and his kind only want you to use your powers to torture humans and any vampire who crosses them. You must never agree to work with them or for them. If you do they'll kill Rosie and use that to keep you in their grips. I want you to promise me no matter what they say or do you will never work for them. Let me hear you promise me that" she said as she stepped closer to me._

_I looked at her for a moment to take in how good she looked and even how she smelled. I wanted to remember her this way not in the burned up way that she ended up. "Mom, I promise you that I will never work for Aro nor will I let Rosie do so" I said as I felt her hug me for the last time. She joined Anthony who had ended up where he was when I first saw them a moment ago. _

_He smiled at me and whispered on last thing before she disappeared, "Take care of the Charlie, the Cullen's and even Jacob. I know he seems a little annoying but he really did care for me. Plus he will be a part of the family one day. I will always love you my Gracie. Take care my sweet child" and with those words they were gone and I was back in sitting on the rock with Rosie in my arms_.

Aro's guard tried hard to break through my shield but was having a hard time with doing so. Aro was getting angry every time his men advanced and I blocked them from hurting my family. I don't know how long this went on for. I was feeling sad that I was jerked from being with my family back to reality. Yet I was glad that I had the chance to see them. Alice had already come up beside Edward and was whispering to him.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold the shield" I said trying to sound calm. They both turned and looked at me.

"It's alright Gracie; you don't have to protect all of us. You are already barely holding onto the shield as it is" Edward said as he turned to look at everyone with in the shield. I turned to look at them as well; there was the Cullen's, Jacob, Sam and two other boys I didn't know. I couldn't let all of them down. I then looked down at Rosie who was now struggling to sit up.

"Gracie where are we?" she asked as she looked around. When her eyes landed on Edward she tensed up just a little bit. I know she remembered what happened. As she took her eyes off of him she turned to look at the jumping and squirming vampires in front of us. She gave a little laugh, "I fall asleep for a little bit and Gracie you bring Aro to us. What were you thinking leaving the house?" she asked. I looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"Enough Aro" yelled Rosie as she finally stood up beside the rock. All eyes were on her. I was even surprised she did it. I saw a glimpse of her trying something, but never thought she would do anything. Aro's eyes turned to her and his guard stopped attacking.

"Little child you dare yell at me. Do you know who I am?" he questioned her. She took a step forward. I didn't let my shield down, but stretched it so she could move.

"I know who you are. Do you know who I am?" she asked him. He looked at her with a shocked and puzzling expression. Edward had moved to stand beside the rock that I was still sitting upon.

"I know that it doesn't matter who you are. You are not a vampire, but a human. You belong to us because you shouldn't exist in our world" he said as he took a step closer. Jane was standing right behind him looking as if she could ripe Rosie to pieces.

"Well you are mistaking then. My mother and brother didn't die to allow me to fall into your hands. She died trying to protect us from you and your kind. We don't belong to anyone besides our father. He is standing among us as you can see. We would like it if you would take your friends and leave. Yet, if you chose not to do so, you'll suffer the consequences" she said as she stood her ground.

It was almost like time froze, everyone was looking at this child who spoke back to the very vampire that most people feared. I watched as Aro looked at us and paced with his guard. I sensed that something big was going to happen behind Aro the trees moved and out came several giant wolves. I looked down at Rosie who held a smile.

"What trick is this child? How did you get these creatures to come? Who are you?" he said as he moved closer to us and away from the wolves. There were about 10 of them and outnumbered Aro and his guard by 4.

"I am the daughter of a human and a vampire. I am a half-breed. I am an immortal child who can become your worst enemy" she was still speaking when I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Aro, my sister and I will never join you or your guard. Our home is her with the Cullen's and these wolves. You may wish that we went with you, but rest assured that if you try to take us everyone here will fight to protect us. We might lose some on our side, but chances are you would lose more than we would. Chose wisely have you want to react. I can not guarantee that the wolves will even let you leave alive" I said as I let my shield down. I slumped over just a bit. I was weak, more than that I was exhausted.

"My Lord, the girl there is weak we could attack and take them" spoke up Jane as she pointed toward me. He seemed to ponder that thought for a moment but decided against it.

"No there will be time when the younger one finishes maturing. I will return then and you will join us" he said and then they were gone. I collapsed where I was standing. I was very tired, but glad that this situation was done, granted it wasn't over not by a long shot. I was glad though that I had Rosie she was stronger than I gave her credit for. I felt to arms pick me up and gently care me. I wasn't sure where I was going. I don't know how long I was asleep, nor do I know where every one was, but I did know I was in the room where I first saw Edward.

I looked around and noticed that there was something, no it was someone in the darkest corner hiding. I got up out of the bed and moved toward this person. I realized as I got to them that it was Edward. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I laughed at the sight, I thought of how many times I saw Anthony do the same thing. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I disturb you" I asked as I took a step back from him. He shook his head. I sat down beside him. "Edward we can stay here with you and your family can't we" I asked looking at him. His eyes looked at me as if they were trying to search my soul. He then looked toward the entrance to the room. There stood Alice and Rosie. When Rosie saw me she ran to me.

"Gracie we were all worried about you. You slept for almost a week" she said excitingly as she hugged me. I smiled at her and bushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Forgive me for giving you a scare" I said as she stood back up. She looked at Edward and then at me. I hadn't noticed Jacob enter the room, but as I saw him Rosie ran straight to him. I go up and wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Why was he still here and why wouldn't he leave us alone. Edward stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Gracie you need to stop trying to be mean to Jacob. He has only tried to keep you safe. I think it would be best for you and Gracie if you went back to Forks to live" he said as he let go of my arm and started to walk away from me.

"What you don't want us? Why what did we ever do to you?" I asked with tears coming down my cheek. He didn't want us; he would send his only children away. I moved to him and jerked his arm until he stopped and yelled at him, "You tell me why you don't want us. We have never done anything wrong to you. Why then will you send us away?" I asked still crying. He looked into my eyes; his eyes were filled with fear. He looked away from me.

"I do want you Gracie, but I can't have you. You two mean more to the wolves then I want to agree with. You don't understand, vampires and wolves are enemies and something has happened that changes everything. I'm sorry you will go back and live with Charlie. I will not let you leave Rosie alone" he said as he moved to the door.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't leave Rosie alone, she would be wherever I am" I said as I moved closer to the door.

"That's the problem. Rosie is no longer yours to worry about" he said. I looked around the room at Alice, Rosie, Jacob and back to him. What was he talking about? Rosie was my sister; she would always be my responsibility until she grew up and could take care of herself. Would he tell me why or would he just leave and not come back. I then realized something, why was Jacob looking at my sister like he was in love. More importantly why was my 8 year old sister looking at Jacob like he was hers? Could my life get any crazier?


	10. Falling Confrontation with Aro

Disclaimer: All of the major people belong to S. Meyer.

Forgive me I have been really sick, I haven't worked on any of my stories and hope to get new chapters up for them by Tuesday. Hope you enjoy! Please Review! ~~jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

I couldn't believe it my own father didn't want me. He was sending Rosie and I back to Jacob and Charlie, didn't he love us at all. I mean mom sure left us to Charlie and Jacob, but maybe only because she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. I already made up my mind I wasn't going back to Charlie's house, and Rosie would be staying with me no matter what. No one would be dictating our lives anymore but us. I wasn't going to allow anyone to tear us apart either. I just watched as he walked out of his room, the moment he was gone I fell to the ground weeping. Alice came up beside of me and fell to the ground just to hold me. She held me the whole time I cried. I guess during that time Jacob took Rosie out of the room because when I finally stopped crying we were alone. Alice helped me up as she was already standing.

"Alice thank you for everything you have done for me. I just wish there was some way to change his mind" I said as she looked as if she was spacing out. I waited for a moment until she looked back at me.

"Gracie you know running isn't going to solve anything. You have a lot of people who love and care for you. He will come around to loving you more sooner or later. My bet is sooner, yet for some reason he just disappeared. That brother of mine is so strange" she said as we moved toward the bedroom door, and then began to go down the stairs. I looked for the quickest exit without having to go through anyone. The front door was open; it was the closest and less crowded with people.

"So I see you plunging toward the front door to make a fast getaway. Why don't you be casual and just walk toward it and make a break for it. I mean Gracie it's the safest and most polite way" she said as she looked at me grinning. I thought that the idea that she was helping me escape once again was beyond crazy. I just gave a small giggle, so did she.

Jacob was standing beside of Charlie who was sitting in front of Carlisle and Esme. They turned their heads toward us as we entered the room fully. I saw that Rosie was in Rosalie's arms in the kitchen as she was trying to get her to eat something. When Rosie saw me she jumped down from Rosalie and ran to me. She had a fearful and longing look in her eyes. She touched my face and I began to hear her thoughts, "_Gracie you're leaving me, why did I do something wrong."_

I shook my head and tried to smile at her, but she already looked like she had been struck my lightening. "_Rosie I'm just going to go out for a little while. I will be back later I promise you. I need to think a little before I make any big decisions. You understand that I need this time for myself and it has nothing to do with you at all_" I said thinking back to her. She nodded her head and gave me a hug. I wanted to make sure that no one would follow so I walked toward the front door and placed her there. I then pushed my shield out to cover the front door as I ran to the forest to think.

I could hear them yelling for me to come back, but I couldn't. I didn't have anything at the moment left to live for. Rosie didn't need me, my father didn't want me and I wasn't going to be anyone's pity party. I would hate to leave Rosie, but I knew she would be alright. I kept on running until I smelled a familiar smell. I knew it from somewhere, but couldn't place it. I was now in the middle of a meadow. I had reached the end of my rope, and fell to my knees as I broke down filled with sorrow and grief.

I wanted to know that I belonged some how to the people I had just ran from, but I couldn't figure out how I could belong anywhere. I was going to have a hard time trying to figure out my place in this world. I wasn't fully human nor was I fully a vampire; I was a half-breed as that man called me. I was a creature that shouldn't exist in this world or in any other world. Why was I even created if I didn't belong somewhere? I was pulled from my thoughts with the feeling that someone was watching me. I let that thought linger in my head as I heard someone approaching.

"So this is how you end up sweet child. After protecting that family of yours, and then they turn their backs on you. One shouldn't trust any werewolf or vampire for that matter" Aro was saying as he moved into the clearing I was in. I could tell he was happy about something.

"You're still wasting your time Aro. I am not joining you" I said turning from him to walk away. He just stood there and motioned toward the forest until Jane came forth tugging on a cloaked figure.

"Oh, but child you don't have a choice this time" he said with a small chuckle. I turned toward him and looked him directly in the eyes to speak.

"Oh, I do have a choice. There is nothing you could ever do to me to change my decision" I said slightly growling as I spoke. I was getting angry and he was pushing me beyond being pissed. Trying to sense if there was anyone else, I vaguely heard a whisper in my head, "_No one else is here. It's only Aro and Jane_." I tried to place the speaker of those thoughts but was unable to come up with who they belonged to.

"Come now Gracie, Do you think your mother and brother died to protect you? No they died because they were weak. I can sense that you are strong, much more than you know. You need someone powerful and wise to train you. Do you think the Cullen's know anything about training a young vampire? Do you think those wolves will protect you when you turn into a full vampire? No they wouldn't, they care too much about their legends and tribal ways" He was speaking to fast for me to catch everything he said. I was still trying to digest what he was saying as he motioned for Jane to remove the hood off of the person they held hostage.

I gasped when I saw who had. I hardly could tell who this person was because they had been beaten pretty badly and some of their body pieces where ripped. I winced as I took in the sight before me. I wasn't going to be able to refuse; I cared too much for this person to let them suffer anymore.

"What have you done to them? If you want someone to agree to something you don't hurt the people they care for" I said with tears filling and falling from my eyes. I was allowing my feelings to invade my decisions. I began to weigh my options. I could keep my shield up ran away getting a great distance between us, but I couldn't do that to this person. Or my other option was to stand up and fight them. He did say I was powerful; maybe it was time to test my powers.

"I have to admit, you are a lot stronger than I thought. You've seen such horrible things that would destroy any mere human, yet here you still stand not afraid of the scary vampires before you" he was still speaking when the whispering started again in my head, "_Run Gracie, save yourself. Don't look back! My death will be fast. I'm not afraid of leaving this world. Go you still need to protect Rosie and the rest of our family_." They really did care for me. I couldn't let this person down. I was going to save them and myself, but how.

"Master, tell the girl the truth about her family" Jane said excitedly. I looked at the person next to her their eyes were still pleading with me to run. The longer I stood there, the harder it seemed for me to even think about leaving them. I knew what they wanted me to do, but I also knew what my heart wanted me to do. I would give anything to not have to make a choice that might or could destroy all of our loved ones.

"Oh young Jane, it sure gives me pleasure to know that I have you and can fully trust you. You really are a joy for me. Granted Gracie probably would like to know who she really is. I will tell you child, you don't have to worry about the Cullen's. They aren't related to you at all. Your mother Bella had a gift it was all about love. She was able to procreate through this gift. She was left all alone by the boy, yet in her heart she was madly in love with him. Then when you mix in the lingering venom with this gift, what you have now is a very rare gift. I can only assume that the only reason you and your siblings look like the Cullen boy is because she was holding onto her love for him. She passed on how she saw him to you and your sister. Your brother on the other hand was said to be the spitting image of the boy" he was still speaking when I interrupted him.

"You are lying to me. How could my mother recreate life like that? She couldn't really could she" I was still questioning what Aro was saying. I mean she never had sex. Could it really have been possible, yeah I guess it could be? I mean Rosie was born when Anthony and I were 8 and she never left us alone. That would be a rare gift.

"So you see child sure there are several similarities between Rosie and you with the Cullen boy, but that is all it is. You are my no means related to him. Aren't you glad now there is nothing left here for you to stay? You can let your sister stay and come away with me" he was saying so much and I decided to block him out. I finally made my decision whether I was a Cullen or not I would not leave one of them behind.

"I am not like you or your guard. No matter how or why I was created it wasn't to be some secret weapon for you. I am a human being and you will not treat me like a lower being, if anything you and your people are the lower beings. I may be half human-half vampire but I am still able to co-exist within the human race. Granted I do have certain abilities that give me a little bit more over normal human, but human is what I am. I will not give that part of my life up to go live with you. You would try to turn me and change who I am, I will not let you do that. I have so much more to live for, so I will take my leave and take them with me" as I was still speaking I threw out my shield and captured the person in between Jane and Aro. I began to pull them toward me.

"You will not leave here child, even if I have to kill you" Aro said as he tried to lunge at me, luckily my shield with stood his attacks. I looked at the person now standing beside me and decided to go home. I took it slow as I ran trying not to jostle the person who was hanging on my side passed out. Aro and Jane tried to keep up but stopped chasing us when we came into sight of the Cullen home. I was tried and was hardly able to keep the shield up as I still ran towards the house, but somehow I managed to. Charlie was sitting on the porch, when he saw me he yelled into the house. I could now see the Cullen's and Jacob coming toward me.

I knew I was now safe, I dropped my shield and fell beside my friend. I watched as Alice helped Carlisle check Edward out. He whispered that he was in bad shape but should recover. I smiled at that thought. Jacob picked me up and I didn't even put up a fight. He squeezed me close to him, "I thought we lost you Gracie. I was worried, please don't run off like that again" he asked me as he walked me into the house. I just nodded my head and watched as Emmett carried Edward up the stairs.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked quietly. Emmett turned around to look at me, Alice and Carlisle stopped as well. "I just don't want him to be alone. I will stay with him" I said as I slowly moved out of Jacob's arms. Esme came in and just looked at me.

"Why would you want to do that?" Alice asked still standing by Carlisle.

"I would do that for a friend. Aro told me, Rosie and I are not Edward's children. Bella had a rare gift as a human that when mixed with vampire venom helps one to procreate. So in the sense my mom loved Edward so much that she thought about him the whole time she carried us, so that's why we look like him. It was her trying to remember his beauty" I said as I moved to here Emmett was standing. Then I followed them to Edward's room. I watched quietly as he was patched up. When everyone else had left I moved from my spot and got closer to Edward. I watched as he seemed to sleep.

I was falling in love with him. I was falling in love with the vampire that broke my mother's heart. The one person she trusted and he destroyed her, yet I felt whole when I was near him. I watched as he opened his eyes slowly. I was now afraid. Would he be mad at me? Could he hate me for not leaving him? More over could he love me.


	11. Edward's Realization, Gracie's Thoughts

Disclaimer: All main characters belong to S. Meyer. I am only a muse.

Gracie's Story

Edward had been lying on his couch for quite awhile. I had brought him home almost an hour ago. I could hear the whispering voices downstairs but didn't care about what they were saying. I wanted to be here with Edward, this was where my heart wanted me to be. I really wanted to know everything that was going on, but decided to just block that thought out of my mind for the moment. I pondered my feelings and could believe that my heart was beating so crazy; I think I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. I laughed at the thought that this would have been very awkward in Edward had been my father, luckily though he wasn't.

I saw my small messenger bag in the corner of his room. I thought when I took off with Rosie that day I had it with me. I guess I left it here in all the commotion. I went over to it and began to rummage in it looking for my mom's journal. I hadn't read from it for some time. I thought maybe I would read the next page to Edward. It wasn't like he was awake or anything, but I had heard that sometimes when you read to people the get better faster. I wasn't sure if that was the same for vampires or not, but anything was worth a try. As I pulled it out of the bag, I dropped my bag and climbed onto the couch with Edward. He looked so peaceful lying there. Damn get those crazy thoughts out of your head I thought.

So I turned it to the next page and began to read aloud;

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was an awful day. I kept having these crazy urges to drink Mike Newton. I mean I don't dislike the guy or anything, but he just always smells so delicious. So I try hard to distract myself whenever I am around him, by thinking of 'him.' It doesn't hurt as much when I think about 'him.' I mean he was the love of my life, or he still is. I will never fall in love with another man. When I say 'he' took my heart and soul, I literally mean that. _

_My dad says that my love for 'him' was puppy love and I need to let 'him' go. Yet, in my mind I think he feels the same way. I mean something in his eyes that day made me think what he was saying was all lies. I mean sure he said, "I don't love you, nor do I want you to come with us." Though when I look back on that whole scene his eyes were giving him away, they were still telling me he loved me. He hurt me yes, but all he told me were lies. I think maybe if I fought harder, told 'him' I wouldn't let him leave me that he would have stayed. I guess I will never know. _

_I wish Alice would see me so lonely and come back for me, or should I say us. I am so glad that my baby is still growing so peacefully. I have come to realize that something is very odd about me being pregnant, but I just can't put my finger on it. I mean I am still a virgin in every sense. 'He' wouldn't go any farther than kissing, maybe though I was lucky we didn't with 'him' leaving me. I think though some how I have an unusual gift that was affected by James' venom._

_I mean how else would one explain me getting pregnant without having sex. I will though tell everyone that 'he' is the father. I'll never see them again so no worries there. It would though be very helpful though to keep them safe if Alice would open her eyes. On no Charlie, I mean dad is coming up. I will have to call it a night._

_Bella Swan_

I smiled down at the page. My mom was crazy. I looked back at Edward he had a small smile on his face. I bent down and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. I quietly got up off of the couch, replaced the dairy in my bag and went to the door. I turned around and looked back at Edward and thought, "Please be alright. I don't think I could survive if you die also. I will though if you do go straight to Italy and kill Aro and Jane. I don't want to cause trouble so stop being stubborn and wake up." I laughed at my thought. It wasn't like he was able to hear me.

(EPOV) –Bare with me, I am only putting his view in because of the turn of events. The story will stay in Gracie's point of view, but thought after the encounter with Aro it was needed.

I watched broken hearted as Gracie was told the truth of me not being her dad. In a small way I was very thankful because I think I was falling in love with her. It was hard for me, she smelt and looked just like Bella. I was feeling this pull toward her ever since I had found her and the little one in my room. I was even more drawn to her after the encounter with Aro and his guard attacked our family. Yet I was pushing her away, just like I did with Bella. Only this time it wasn't something I could handle, that dog had laid claim on Rosie. He imprinted on her, there was no way I could live close to him and watch as he forced himself on her.

So I broke Gracie's heart just like I broke her mom's to keep her safe. What an idiot I am? I would have made my way back to her if it hadn't of been for Jane. She crippled me just as I saw Gracie take off out of the house. This was how I came to be the pawn I am now for Aro. He was going to try and use me to lure Gracie to his said. Yet if I had anything to do with it I would get her to see herself clearly and get her to run. Gracie was just as stubborn as her mom, she would heed the words I whispered to her and is now content on pushing her shield to cover me as well. I was a lost cause she needed to save herself.

I had to hand it to her, she pushed her shield to cover me and once she had me protected we were off. I knew she would go back to my home, but I didn't think Aro and Jane would follow. They did though follow us trying to weaken Gracie, but once we came into the clearing in front of the house they backed off. Aro did whisper, "This isn't over just yet child" and then he disappeared with Jane. I could barely keep my eyes open any longer as I knew we were safe. She had protected me even though I tried to shut her out. Was she in love with me as I was with her? This thought laid in my brain as I struggled with the events that took place.

I wasn't in my body so to say as I was moved from the clearing to my room. I could feel several people inside the small space as Carlisle checked me over and took care of anything that was hurt. I though felt Gracie's presence the whole time, she never left my side. This made me struggle with my feelings, did she do this out of pity for my condition or was it out of another feeling like love. I could hear the small skips her heart took every time she thought of me. True I only heard some of her thoughts, but they were only available when she had her shielded over me. I don't even think she knew she was shielding us. She was searching for something in her bag. When she found it, I felt her take a spot next to me on the bed.

Then I heard he beautiful voice begin to read me her mother's dairy.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was an awful day. I kept having these crazy urges to drink Mike Newton. I mean I don't dislike the guy or anything, but he just always smells so delicious. So I try hard to distract myself whenever I am around him, by thinking of 'him.' It doesn't hurt as much when I think about 'him.' I mean he was the love of my life, or he still is. I will never fall in love with another man. When I say 'he' took my heart and soul, I literally mean that. _

I really felt bad for Bella; she was struggling with this whole new aspect of her life. I was a jerk for leaving her. What I did to her was unbelievable, yet I did it. I wish though it wasn't Newton that she wanted to eat, although it is a little funny. I feel bad that I took her faith in men from her. I wish I would have stayed to protect her better

_My dad says that my love for 'him' was puppy love and I need to let 'him' go. Yet, in my mind I think he feels the same way. I mean something in his eyes that day made me think what he was saying was all lies. I mean sure he said, "I don't love you, nor do I want you to come with us." Though when I look back on that whole scene his eyes were giving him away, they were still telling me he loved me. He hurt me yes, but all he told me were lies. I think maybe if I fought harder, told 'him' I wouldn't let him leave me that he would have stayed. I guess I will never know. _

I am surprised she didn't believe me; I mean she sure looked like she did. I mean I am a little thankful that she realized or thought they were lies because that was what they were. I wish she hadn't thought she could have fought for me. I had my mine set on leaving her. It was my entire fault.

_I wish Alice would see me so lonely and come back for me, or should I say us. I am so glad that my baby is still growing so peacefully. I have come to realize that something is very odd about me being pregnant, but I just can't put my finger on it. I mean I am still a virgin in every sense. 'He' wouldn't go any farther than kissing, maybe though I was lucky we didn't with 'him' leaving me. I think though some how I have an unusual gift that was affected by James' venom._

Yeah I kind of agree with Bella I wish Alice would have tried harder and looked for her. I would have moved the earth to keep her safe and alive. It still puzzles me that her gift was brought on by the merging of her emotions and the venom that was accidentally left in her system from James. I should have had Carlisle double check that I got all of it out, but if I would have still left Bella. Instead of her having her beautiful children she would have been all alone. No she deserved some happiness, even if turning into a vampire brought that for her.

_I mean how else would one explain me getting pregnant without having sex. I will though tell everyone that 'he' is the father. I'll never see them again so no worries there. It would though be very helpful though to keep them safe if Alice would open her eyes. On no Charlie, I mean dad is coming up. I will have to call it a night._

_Bella Swan_

As usual Charlie would decide to enter into the picture at the wrong time. I heard Gracie take a breath. She didn't continue reading instead she was staring thinking about her mom and how sometimes she acted crazy; this brought a small smile to my face. I felt her bend down, and then I felt a small kiss on my forehead. Did she just give me a kiss, yes she did? I think she was thinking because she got off of the couch totally. I thn heard her replace the dairy in bag and walk to the door. I don't know if she turned around or not but I did hear her parting thought, "Please be alright. I don't think I could survive if you die also. I will though if you do go straight to Italy and kill Aro and Jane. I don't want to cause trouble so stop being stubborn and wake up." I was startled by it, she did actually care about me.

I though didn't know what to do. I didn't feel hurt, but every time I tried to open my eyes it didn't work. I tried to move my legs, same thing. I seemed to be paralyzed. That's when it hit me; Jane had bitten me right after they beat me. Her power was to paralyze people with pain, was this why I couldn't wake up? Would I ever wake up or would I spend all eternity 'asleep'. I was in hell and I didn't know how to get out of it. What am I going to do?

A/N Okay, just the edge of reason as to what Edward is going through. I wonder though will he wake up or is there a spell that's bewitched him. If I get 20 reviews he might wake up, if not maybe something worse will befall him. What do you all think about Gracie falling for him and vise versa? I mean like mother, like daughter. ~~jaymelynn


	12. Imprinting, Jasper and a Wall

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for Rosie and Gracie.

Gracie's Story

I had just left Edward alone in his room. My gut was telling me there was something more going on with Edward. I just felt as if he was silently enduring some hell while none of us were aware of it. I hated having to leave him because I felt this pull to him, like we belonged together. It was an odd feeling to say the least. As I entered the living room I saw Rosie sitting in Jacob's lap. I hated the way he looked at her.

"So what is new" I asked to no one in particular. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

"Gracie come and have a seat. I think we all need to have a talk about you and Rosie" Grandpa Charlie. I nodded and took a seat in a chair that was empty. I could see Rosalie sitting in front of Emmett, Alice sitting beside Jasper, Jacob with Rosie in his lap sitting next to Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were seated lastly on a sofa. I was surrounded by people who loved me very much.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked warily.

"I think for the time being you and Rosie will be coming home with Jacob and me" he was saying when I cut him off.

"No we will not" I said a little louder than I wanted to causing Rosie to look at me.

Rosie was looking at me quietly, _Gracie please don't send Jacob away. I really like him. I don't know why though. I feel a pull toward him. He really cares for us. _She told me in her head. I shook my head, stood up and went to get her.

"Gracie I can hold her" Jacob whined as I grabbed Rosie. He wasn't giving in and I wanted her to sit with me. I would feel safer having her sitting with me. So since he wasn't willing to give her to me freely I used my shield, placing it tightly around me and her. Jacob had no way of keeping a hold of her. I smiled smugly.

"Gracie that wasn't very nice" Rosie told me out loud. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I don't care if it was nice or not. I'm tried of everyone not telling us what's going on. I hate Jacob trying to keep you all to himself. I will not stand by and watch him take you from me. You are my sister and I have a right to have you spend time with me" I said loudly so everyone could hear me. Rosie just looked at me sadly.

"Gracie you can put your shield down. Jacob will not take Rosie from you" Charlie said while Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"No thank you. I feel safe while I have it up" I said looking directly at Jacob smugly.

"Okay well we know you have noticed that Jacob is overly cautious with Rosie. It's nothing bad sweetie" Carlisle said as he looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Werewolves have this thing called imprinting. It is where when they find their soul mat or the person they are meant to be with they imprint on them" he was still talking as I stood up anger filling me up. I didn't need to know any more. This idiot had placed a claim on my little sister, a girl that is half his age. I was livid and wanted to kill him now.

"What the hell have you done? You think you can stake a claim to Rosie. Hell no. I will not let you near her again. As a matter of a fact no one will come near her again" I said as I jumped up to my feet and took off to Edward's room. They were close behind me. I didn't let that stop me. I bounced into his room and stretched my shield out to cover the whole room. I didn't want any of them inside of the room.

"Gracie knock this off" Jacob said. I just looked at him. I had placed Rosie on the couch next to Edward. "Get her away from him" he sneered at me as he flung himself at the shield. I just laughed at him.

"I don't know why you're doing that. It's pointless. You will not get in" I said laughing at Jacob.

"At least let Rosie come here. I don't trust that bloodsucker near her" Jacob said seething through his gritted teeth. I was making him mad. I had to admit this was fun.

"Gracie this isn't nice" Rosie said placing her hand on Edward. I moved closer to her. I didn't like her touching him.

"Oh this isn't good" I heard Jasper say. He was staring at Rosie and me.

"Jasper what isn't good" asked Rosalie rubbing Emmett's arm as she stood next to him.

"I think it would be fair to say Gracie isn't happy that Rosie is touching Edward. She has jealousy seething off of her strongly. Gracie is in love with Edward" he was saying as I stretched my shield out to push him away from us. He was thrown into the wall.

"Gracie is getting stronger" Jacob said. "I think that old vampire was saying something about this" he continued.

"Gracie you need to calm down. It isn't going to fare well with you all mad" Alice said as she pushed her hand through my shield. I wasn't surprised since I opened it a tad bit for her. When she was in completely I sealed it shut again. I was even madder. I didn't know what to do.

"Rosie come here" Alice said as Rosie got up. She walked over to me. "Place your hand on Gracie. Show her what you were doing to Edward" Alice continued as she moved toward her brother. Rosie showed me all the images that she passed onto to Edward as she held tightly to my hands. I felt a little better. I still didn't like Jacob for what he did. I released my shield so everyone could come in, but kept it safely around Rosie and me. Jacob wasn't too happy, but Grandpa Charlie gave a small chuckle.

"Well I guess you have to ask the warden to see her little girl" he said in a bout of laughter. That comment made everyone one start laughing except for Jasper. He stood off to the side away from everyone. I felt bad for what I did. I walked over to him hold Rosie. I let my shield down and gave him a whole heartfelt hug.

"Jasper can you forgive me for throwing you into the wall, it was wrong of me and way out of line" I said as I looked into his eyes. He nodded his hug and gave me another hug.

"I shouldn't have said anything about your love for Edward" he said as he looked down.

"No it wasn't that. I was mad that you shared I was jealous of Rosie touching Edward" I said smiling. He laughed and gave me another smile.

"I don't understand what it is about the Swan girls falling in love with our dear old brother" Rosalie said half jokingly. That caused everyone to laugh again.

"I don't know but he better not let Gracie fall in love with him and then disappear" Charlie said filled will anger.

"Don't worry about that Grandpa. Edward will either like me back or he won't. First we have to wait to see if he likes me. Let's not jump ahead of the game" I said smiling at him as I placed my empty arm around him. We all headed downstairs to talk some more. As I went to sit down Jacob came to take Rosie from me.

"Keep your paws to yourself" I said as I pushed my shield out to prevent him from coming any closer to me. He hunched over and sat down grudgingly next to Charlie. He looked so sad.

"Gracie" Carlisle said. I just looked at him. "You have to understand Jacob will always be in your life. His pull to your sister won't go away. I hate to admit this, but you are hurting him and Rosie by not letting them be together" he said. I was amused by this.

"Well Jacob is in the same room as her. He can see her" I said smugly. I got some snickers from Rosalie.

"You know what I mean" Carlisle said with a little more authority.

"Fine here are the ground rules. I don't care whether you agree with them or not. I will not tolerate you not heeding them" I said to Jacob.

"What are they?" he said sneering at me.

"Watch it. I can walk out that door right now and leave you here wallowing in your pain" I said. "It's won't hurt me" I continued.

"It will hurt me" Rosie spoke up sadly. I turned to look at her and that thought broke my heart. I hated this. Keeping Jacob away from Rosie was hurting her to. I hadn't thought of that. I hugged her and pulled her closer to me.

"I have 5 rules for you Jacob. 1) You are not to be alone with Rosie for any reason. 2) You may not take her anywhere with you unless a Cullen is with you all for the outing. 3) Rosie may sit by you or play near you, but you may not hold her. 4) Don't think about anything inappropriate near my sister or about her in any manner or I will kill you. 5) You will respect my decisions regarding her and myself. If you don't heed all of these rules I will disappear will her and go straight to Italy" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"You wouldn't do that" he said calling my bluff.

"Jacob don't mess with her. I have seen it. She will run to Italy if you don't follow the rules" Alice spoke up sadly. I would too in a heartbeat to protect us.

"So do you agree" I asked.

"Fine" he said angrily. I looked down at Rosie.

"Do you agree that those are fair rules" I asked her. She looked toward Jacob.

"For now" she said and got down from my lap and went to sit with Charlie on his lap so she could play with Jacob's hair. I didn't want to show I approved so I moved toward the upstairs. I wanted to check on Edward. When I got up to his room he was up sitting on the couch.

"I never imagined you as I rule maker" he said before I entered his room. I laughed.

"Well I couldn't just step aside and let him have her totally. He needs to work for her" I said sitting down beside him.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" he asked me. I knew he would ask me this question, but I didn't think so soon. I froze. What was I going to say? Would he feel the same way about me? Of the questions running through my mind, and my darn heart was going crazy.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought about it. I didn't get the reviews I wanted. Yet I thought of where to go with the story so I posted. Please all I want is 10 reviews. Tell your friends! jaymelynn


	13. Gracie's Motions & Rosie's Rules

Disclaimer: This all belongs to S. Meyer.

Gracie's Story

"I never imagined you as I rule maker" he said before I entered his room. I laughed.

"Well I couldn't just step aside and let him have her totally. He needs to work for her" I said sitting down beside him.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" he asked me. I knew he would ask me this question, but I didn't think so soon. I froze. What was I going to say? Would he feel the same way about me? Of the questions running through my mind, and my darn heart was going crazy.

"I guess I have a problem listening to people. I didn't know it was you until I saw you. I wanted to leave you, but my heart wouldn't let me. I guess I am just as bad as Jacob. I feel this pull t you and I can't do anything about it. When I saw you all broken in between Aro and Jane it broke my heart. All I could think about was I couldn't lose you. So I did the one thing I could, I shielded you and then ran" I said not noticing Edward had turned to look at me.

"You do know for such a young girl you are very much in control. You would make your mom very proud. I know you have feelings for me Gracie, but I don't know if I can like you in that way. I have always loved your mom and it just doesn't feel right starting a relationship with you" he spoke quietly to me. I nodded my head to show him I heard him.

"I understand" I whispered back, holding back the tears that were on the verge of breaking through. I started t get up when I felt his hand reach for mine.

"I will promise you this, if I do feel the time is right I will be there for you. Don't misunderstand me Gracie; I loved your mom very much. I know she's gone; I actually went to find Aro to put me out of my misery. I miss her so much, but when they caught up to you all I saw was Bella. I felt helpless once again scared that they would hurt you. Yet when you fought back and saved me from them. I felt my stronghold in my dead heart that has been holding onto Bella release a little. I hope you can wait for me. When I am ready to seal your mom out of my heart and make room for you that is. I don't think I can live without you" he whispered lightly to me brushing his lips toward my ear.

"I can and will wait for you" I said as I smiled at him. He just held my hand while I leaned my head onto his shoulder. We sat like that for some time until Rosie came up to the room.

"Gracie I think we need to set up some rules for you and Edward" she said as she started toward the door because I fast on her tail. Edward was slowly running down behind us. Rosie ran over to Charlie and jumped into his lap just as I crouched down behind Esme and Carlisle. I jumped over them and grabbed Rosie out of Charlie's hands landing nicely behind him.

"What the hell?" roared Jacob as I stood up holding a now laughing Rosie?

"What, Jacob were you afraid the big bad wolf was going to get hurt" I asked my voice dripping with comical giggling. He turned around to look at me.

"You should be a little bit more careful when you're handling Rosie. I worry for her" he said quietly and softly.

"Well don't worry wolfy. I would never hurt Rosie, she knows that. I would worry about you if I were you because you are techniquely in a house full of vampires. They could do more harm to you than I could ever do to Rosie" I said as I went to sit beside Edward on the sofa that once held Jasper and Alice.

"I think it would only be fair that you have rules if you are going to be dating Edward" Jacob said trying to sound serious. I smiled at him and laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me. You are not the boss over me and there is no way in hell I would listen to what you say anyway" I said playing with Rosie's hair. Suddenly Jacob was in front of me. I placed my shield up to cover the couch.

"Then why do I have rules pertaining to Rosie" he sneered at me. I passed Rosie off to Edward and walked out of my shield keeping it around Rosie and Edward.

"You have rules because I don't trust you or your pack. I am almost an adult and really don't need your permission to do anything. Rosie is my little sister, the only family I have left and I will not give her to you willingly. You want to know why my mother ran from you, do you. She ran in fear of what Sam your precious pack leader would do to her. She was afraid that he would kill her or even her unborn children. My mom gave her life freely so that Rosie and I could live. Don't you ever think you will ever be in charge of me?" I said and stormed out the door. I knew I shouldn't strain myself shielding Rosie and Edward, but I didn't want Jacob near her right now.

"Gracie it's going to be okay. You can let go of all your anger" Jasper spoke softly to me as he placed his hands on my shoulder. I wanted to turn around and ask him how, but was too afraid.

"Jasper what is going to happen to us" I whispered softly to him.

"Charlie and Jacob plan on staying with us. Carlisle plans on us moving back to Forks. Charlie needs to work and Jacob needs to help protect his family. You and Rosie can stay with Charlie or us. I know Charlie would want you to stay with him, but with Aro out there he also knows it's important for you to be protected" he was softly talking to me. I nodded my head.

"So when will we leave" I asked gazing at the night sky.

"You and Rosie need your sleep. The family will pack up while you sleep" he said as he hugged me. I walked back into the house, going right to Edward taking a sleeping Rosie from him.

"Gracie you and Rosie may sleep in Esme and Carlisle's room. Everything except for the bed is packed up. Jacob has asked to sleep in there as well" Alice said as she passed by me. "He will of course be sleeping on the floor. He wants to be close to keep and eye out while we pack and get ready to leave" she finished as she walked down the stairs.

I walked into the room and saw Charlie snuggled on an air mattress while Jacob was close by the bed. I gave a small laugh; reaching him I stepped over him and climbed up on the bed keeping Rosie close to me. I drifted off to sleep as the packing and shuffling continued around the house.

A/N: I will try to post another chapter this week, but have been lucky if I post once a week. I will try to post sooner if I get 35 reviews. Enjoy~~jaymelynn


	14. Jacob, Rosie and Edward oh my

Disclaimer: Only Gracie, Rosie and the plot belong to me everything else is the wonderful creation of S. Meyer.

A/N Please give me some ideas on if I should bring Aro back or end with a chapter or two and then make a cliffhanger leading to a sequel. Reviews please I would like to make 40. Enjoy jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

It has been four months since Rosie and I moved back to Fork's Washington with the Cullen's, Charlie and Jacob. Today was Rosie's birthday and Sam was allowing us all to have a party at First Beach. At first he didn't want the Cullen's there, but when I told Jacob I wouldn't go he knew my rules and assured Sam that it would be safe. I had to admit that Jacob sure did care very much for my little sister. I would never admit that to him though. Edward and I were very close friends just not in a relationship yet. He wanted to walk through the steps and not rush into things. I think he was afraid that all this was a dream.

I was at Charlie's house because Rosie and I stayed every other weekend with them and the rest of the time with the Cullen's. That was my agreement to coming back to Forks much to Jacob's resentment. Yet he seemed to find his way over to the Cullen's house when we weren't at Charlie's. I was trying to get dressed as Rosie was having flashes of Aro coming. I stopped to watch in but couldn't tell when he was planning on coming.

"Rosie, Gracie come one get a move on or we won't beat the 'others' to the party" Jacob yelled up the stairs. He refused to call them by their names, yet he didn't call them 'bloodsuckers' or 'leeches' anymore. I think he was trying to get one over on me. I laughed when Rosie ran for the stairs trying to beat me down. I took two at a time and jumped over her to land right in front of Jacob. He laughed and went to grab Rosie's hand. Instead I gave him mine and took Rosie's.

"What?" I asked. He looked past me toward Rosie. I shook my head and continued to walk beside him. Rosie giggled a little and squeezed my hand tighter. _One day Gracie you will have to let me go. I will that day belong to him fully. Why won't you accept the fact of the matter? _I looked over to her and smiled down.

"Well Rosie because I right now I'm older than you and can make the decisions I think are best for you. When you reach the age that I am then I think you might be able to make better choices or maybe you won't have any more thoughts than you have right now" I said smiling at her and then turning my head to Jacob. As we reached the front yard I noticed an all too familiar vehicle in front of our house.

"What the hell?" I heard Jacob mutter very quietly. I turned my head toward him. Edward got out of the car and walked toward us.

"Jacob, Rosie Gracie" he said as he grew closer. "Grace I think it would be safe to let Rosie go to down to La Push with Jacob. I think you and I need to talk before we go down. If that's alright with you" he said looking directly at me.

"I don't know. I mean I really trust Jacob alone in a car with Rosie for the drive there" I asked looking directly at Edward. He seemed awfully quiet and then nodded his head. I looked over to Jacob and saw him looking past me to where Rosie was now standing playing with a flower.

"Okay I guess they can go ahead and we can talk, but if he does anything I wouldn't approve of Rosie he won't be able to see you for a while" I said looking sternly at her and then at him.

"Why" she asked innocently. I laughed at that question.

"That would be because you'll be ground for one month. No visiting Charlie or Jacob on the weekends during that whole time" I said looking satisfied with my answer.

"So basically you would be punishing yourself and Jacob" Edward said looking smugly. I eyed him up for a long moment.

"No it would be only Rosie and Jacob" I said.

"If you left the house who would be there to guarantee that Jacob doesn't come over or Rosie won't go out" he said carefully looking toward me. He had me there. All of the Cullen's didn't like the imprinting issue, but understood the attraction and pull they shared. They knew my opinion of the situation, but would be better than me and do the right thing.

"Fine. You two better get going. When you get there have Alice call me?" I said walking toward Edward. I watched as my baby sister was gently placed into Jacob's old rabbit. I know in the past few months how careful and gentle he has been to her, but my heart just kept on screaming I shouldn't let them get any closer. I stood next to Edward and watched for the first time as Rosie left my side. My heart sank at that exact moment.

"Grace everything will be alright. Jacob would never do anything to hurt her you and I both know that. Your mom wouldn't have trusted you two to him if she thought he was dangerous" he spoke so softly that all I could do is nod my head and move with him toward his precious Volvo. He was always such a gentleman opening the door and helping me in whenever we went anywhere. He had just shut my door and was getting into the car now.

"What did you want to talk about Edward" I asked as he started the car and put it into drive.

"I want to talk about you and me. I know you have been very patient with me. I have been very torn these last few months with getting to know you and Rosie. I loved your mom Bella so very much. You have to understand it killed me to leave her behind when I walked out of her life. I thought I was doing the right thing by her. I wanted her to have a normal life and she would never have been able to do so with me and my family" he stopped speaking all of a sudden and turned off at the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. We sat there in his car for sometime.

"Do you want to finish or stop for now" I asked as I placed my hand on his. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly I wondered how he didn't crush it. He turned his head to look at me and surprised me by what he did next.


	15. Edward's Love, Gracie Mad, Jacob's Part

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for plot, Rosie and Gracie.

Gracie's Story

Edward was always so careful with me almost as if I was breakable. Yet as he paused his conversation and I looked into his face I could see the vulnerable state he was in. This was all new to him, even I didn't know what to expect and I had an advantage with Rosie being able to see things. We stared at each other for until my phone began to vibrate. I took it out of my bag and looked at who was calling but before I could say anything Edward did.

"It's Alice. We should get going" he started to say but stopped when I reached my hand to his. I wasn't ready for us to leave yet. I wanted to know where we stood.

"Edward please I'm not ready to go yet" I said looking straight at him. He looked like he was trying to ponder what to do next.

"Grace I will always hold a spot in my life for your Bella, but I think I have mourned for her long enough. I want to be able to move on, but not too fast. I would like to start dating you if you'd have me as your boyfriend" he said in a soft whisper. I felt a smile creep on my face as I moved close enough to him to kiss him on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him on the lips but decided to wait for the right moment. He was staring at me. I felt bad that my mom had to die in order for me to meet him.

"Edward" I started but was cut off by the Volvo being shaken.

"Damn those jerks" Edward muttered under his breath. I looked out the window to see Jasper, Emmett and a couple of other boys shaking the car. Alice was behind the boys filming the whole ordeal along with Jacob. I got out of the car, went over to them and glared at both of them.

"You're all idiots. Alice I trusted you to be nice. Jacob Edward talked me into letting Rosie go with you alone and this is how you repay me. Mark my words Jacob Black you will not see my sister after today for a very long time. If you dare try to see her I will be off on the next plane to Italy" I yelled at him as I took off running. They had messed up such a vital moment or should I say a clear moment in defining where Edward and I stood in our relationship. I was livid that Alice was a part of the whole thing. Sure I expected it out of the guys but not her.

I heard the trees blowing in the wind as I sat on a log and pondered my life. I had never felt any emotion like the electricity I felt whenever my skin touched Edward. I felt a shock that sent shivers all through my body. I wondered if my mom had felt like that when she was with him. I closed my eyes to cry for her. I should be happy but I couldn't get over the whole car incident. I don't know how long I sat out there, but knew it was getting dark. My mind had been wondering too and fro the whole while.

As I opened my eyes I saw the most disturbing thing I could think of staring back at me. I thought only I could sit still, but in front of me was Edward with his eyes closed deep in thought. I laughed inside of my head to keep from disturbing him. I wondered how long he was out here with me because I had been thinking inside of my head. I placed my hand on his cheek tracing his features as we sat there in the forest. After a while I felt his arms grab me and pull me toward him. We sat under the stars huddled close together enjoying the quietness of nature.

"You know you scared me when you ran off earlier" Edward whispered into my ear. His cool breath smelled heavenly to me. I just nodded my head.

"I was just so furious about everything" I said turning to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry Esme and Carlisle punished everyone involved even the wolves. Sam seemed to accept it without questioning their authority" Edward said smiling down at me.

"Edward you didn't decide to go with me to replace my mom in your heart did you" I asked pulling myself away from him. I wanted to look at him as he answered me. He looked away from me for a moment then turned back to me.

"At first that's what I planned on doing. You look just like Bella, but then my heart told me I had to let her memory go so that I could be happy with you. I missed Bella so much I was willing to just turn to you, but what I realized was I like you for you not because of Bella. I am very lucky to fall for another person because usually vampires only find their soul mate once. Yet here you are and I feel so madly in love with you that it's hard to describe" he said as I searched his eyes. They showed just how sincere he was. He wasn't lying to me, he really did love me. I smiled.

"Edward I want to tell you that I am glad I got to met you. Is it sad to be happy in light of all the horrible things that have happened to bring our families together" I asked gazing from the stars in the sky to him. He smiled and shook his head 'no'.

"I am glad that you have come into my life, yeah it wasn't fair you had to lose your brother or mom for it to happen, but at least they were able to protect you" he said looking back to me. "Grace I won't you to know I feel horrible for leaving your mom all that time ago. I promise you this: I will not leave you or Rosie as long as you'll have me a part of your life" he said meaningful to me.

"That's a good thing Mr. Cullen because I don't ever plan on letting you go. I will want you for the rest of my life. As long as you'll have me, I'll have you" I said reaching up to give him a hug. He stood up and reached for my hand.

"Well we need to get back. I think you have a punishment to give out and a sad dog will need to be put out the door" he said joking. I knew he would support whatever I thought was best, but in the back of my mind I knew he would do whatever he had to protect me. I could see in his eyes how he failed in that mission with my mom and he's learned from those mistakes. His love for me will help build everyone's lives for the best. Now it was time to deal with the pup. We walked back to the house quietly, although I wondered where we had been because it didn't take us very long to get back.

"Edward did you leave your Volvo in La Push" I asked seriously.

"Alice said she would bring it home for me. I wanted to find you to make sure no one came after you" he said. It made me wonder who might try to get me when my thoughts landed on Aro.

"Do you really think he'll stop at nothing to acquire Rosie and me" I asked.

"When Aro sees something he wants, nothing will stop him from getting it. I don't want to lose you. I lost Bella out of stupidity, almost lost you that day with Jane and Aro, but I don't think I'll be able to survive if I lose a second love" he whispered softly to me. I knew how much Edward was trying to be honest with me. I really loved that he trusted me enough to have faith in making this friendship blossom into a relationship.

We walked up the steps to the front door and I stopped to look into the house at the scene that was before us. Our family sat within the home mingling with the boys from La Push. Alice sat between Rosie and Jacob while Jasper stood behind his wife with a grimace on his face. I guess there were way too many emotions in the house for him to enjoy some company. Rosie noticed me first as I walked into the house.

"Gracie" Rosie said as she ran to me. _Please don't ground me from Jacob. They were only trying to be friendly; Alice was in on the whole thing. Please it's my birthday_. She was thinking so many things toward me. I was going crazy inside of my head.

As everyone in the room noticed the atmosphere change in the room as Edward and I entered they turned to stare at us. Edward walked passed me toward Rosalie who was standing by the entryway to the kitchen.

"What are all of you staring at?" I questioned puzzled.

"Aren't you going to say anything about what happened earlier?" Alice asked looking ashamed of her part in it.

"I heard that Carlisle and Esme already reprimanded and punished you guys" I said giving her a small smile. I heard Jacob let out a big sigh. Rosie was on her feet in an instant going back to him.

"Rosie I am not letting Jacob off the hook that easily. I expected more from him because he is suppose to make sure we are safe. You are grounded until further notice, no Jacob, Charlie of the rest of the boys from La Push" I said firmly. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked from the room up the stairs to my room and slammed the door closed. I could hear angry voices downstairs going on about how I needed to understand it was a joke. Keeping imprints from each other was serious and not allowed. In the end Carlisle sided with me, but not happy for doing so. All the wolves left except for Jacob who planned on staying close but not breaking the rule. I felt bad for him, but was angry at what he did.

There was a knock at my door, a light and small knock. It could only come from a small hand. I didn't say anything, but heard the door open.

"Gracie I understand why you grounded me from Jacob" Rosie said smiling. I nodded my head.

"Everyone one else is mad at me aren't they" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Jacob though understands where you were coming from. He feels really bad about making you mistrust him, especially after you had just allowed us to leave you just the two of us. Grace I know you want to protect me, but sooner or later you will have to let me go. Please let me go before us both do things that we might regret" she said looking down at her hands that she placed on my hand.

_I saw a vision of an older girl who resembled Rosie. She was probably 14 or 15 years old, the girl was totally wearing all black. She looked afraid and lonely. There were several dead bodies lying around her human and vampire. Behind her stalked a man in a cloak. Pulling off the hood of the cloak revealed it was Aro. He was looking down at something, it was me half dead. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "finish her off remember all the pain she caused you. Let her finally have what she deserves" and then it was over._ I just watched as my little sister killed our whole family. What was going to happen and could I prevent it from happening. Would that future be set in stone? I was now weeping, I had no one to blame but myself for the destruction of our lives.

A/N Wow I'm glad this chapter is finally done. It was hard to write, but how I wish the ending didn't have to happen. I have the chills just thinking about what to write next. Enjoy your weekend. jaymelynn


	16. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: Only Rosie, Gracie and plot are mine, the rest belongs to S. Meyer.

Gracie's Story

It has been seven years since Rosie has had that horrible vision of killing all of us. It has changed over the years but it always ends with my death. I have become very close to Edward over the years as well. We are like an old married couple without the lust that seems to plague all of the Cullen men. I have even seen Jacob looking at Rosie in a lustful desire. I have relaxed with the rules over Rosie and Jacob as well. I can see he clearly can take care of her, but I'm still not sure she can care for herself. Yet I decided for the Cullen's sake to allow her the freedom she deserved.

The past seven years have been good for all of us. Jacob has become a very active member in both La Push and a constant presence at the Cullen house. Charlie even lives with us. Two years ago he was in a serious car accident Rosie and I pleaded our case to Sam who allowed Charlie to be changed as long as he stuck to the Cullen diet. I must boost Charlie doesn't even have a thirst for human blood thankfully. After his accident he retired from the police department to live a peaceful life.

"Grace come on you need to get a move on it" Alice yelled up to me to pull me from my thoughts. I sighed as I got out of bed. Edward was lying across his couch listening to his IPOD. I smiled as I tip toed to him and gave him a small sweet kiss on his cheek. I startled him causing his hands to reach up and grab me.

"Well I guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings and I wouldn't be caught of guard" he said as he kissed me back.

"Yeah like you didn't hear Alice yell up here" I said giving him a slight shove. He nodded and smiled at me. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to feel his lips upon mine. I had a hard first couple of years knowing that I would eventually die by my sisters' hand. Edward though stayed true to his word to love me and never leave my side. It's sometimes hard to believe that I got lucky when I found him, but I really did get lucky.

As I changed into a Alice appropriate outfit, I watched as Edward slipped into something less comfy which meant we were leaving the house. We hardly left the house since everything we would ever need was down in the basement. Seriously when Esme and Alice saw that they would have lots of humans around them; they stockpiled food and supplies. If you go down to the basement it's like a little supermarket. Sometimes I think they enjoy all the remodeling and tearing up the house.

Rosie met me outside of Edward's room and grabbed my hand. She flashed me a big party was going on downstairs and I was the guest of honor. I sighed and felt that I wouldn't get out of this ordeal. So we made our way to the ground floor. Sure enough the living room and kitchen were all decorated. I wondered what the special occasion was. Edward had joined his family and stood opposite of Rosie and I.

"Grace I know things have been tough for you and Rosie, but today marks the first time that we saw you. Today nine years ago you two stumbled upon our family, you brought the wolves with you" Rosalie said as she looked over at Jacob, Sam and some others from La Push.

"Yet you both mean so much to us we wouldn't trade that day for any other" Esme said as she walked over to us. She hugged and kissed both of us.

"Girls we would like to make you both official Cullen's. What do you say?" Carlisle asked. Rosie ran to him and kissed him.

"You really would do that for us" Rosie asked excited and eager for a change. He nodded his head. I looked at everyone one. I was going to do something I would probably regret later on.

"I would love to be a Cullen, but I don't want to do it this way" I said. Everyone turned to look in my direction. I tried to smile, but instead I gave them a frown.

"You don't want to be a part of this family" Edward asked angrily. I was afraid of how to answer his question.

"I want to be a part of it, but I don't want to be adopted" I said. I looked at Charlie who nodded his head at me.

"Then how would you want to be invited into the family" Edward sneered. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his cheeks. He was trembling.

"Edward is it that hard for you to see. I want to be welcomed into your family big time, but I don't want to be your sister. I love you way to much for that" I said breaking off from the conversation. I lowered my head.

"Oh I see. You want what I failed to do for Bella. I gave you my promise. I will never leave you, you mean more to me than even my own life" he whispered to me. I nodded my head. Alice gave him a light shove. Then his eyes went wide and I knew he finally understood what I meant. He looked at me and gave a nod.

"I think you have waited long enough for that my love" he said and quickly grabbed me up. He whisked me outside to the garage. I thought we were going to go out, but instead he pushed in some keys on a keypad and opened a secret door. I followed him as he led the way into the room.

"Wow" I said quietly. He nodded.

"This is where we keep some very important valuables" he said looking for something. Some of the jewelry in the cases seemed older than the 1900's. He quickly grabbed what he was looking for and kneeled down in front of me. "I know you love me and I love you. I don't love you because of you mom, but for who you are. Whenever we are apart I feel like I am missing a part of me. I think about you all the time. You mean more to me than an eternity without you. I want to speed my forever with you. Gracie will you marry me" he softly whispered.

"Yes I will marry you Edward. I have waited a very long time for you. I want you more than anything else right now as well" I said collapsing to the ground beside him. He put this beautiful diamond ring upon my finger. It was lovely.

"Don't worry love, it didn't cost a thing. I know you are in a way like your mom not liking a lot of money spent of things. This was my mother's engagement ring that my father gave to her. I am now giving it to my love" he said as he kissed me a little forcefully on the lips. I blushed a little and smiled. I was getting the forever that my mom wanted, but never got the chance to have. I felt several tears slide down my cheek.

"Thank you for everything Edward" I said.

"Are you crying because I did something wrong" he asked confused. I shook my head 'no'.

"It was something I let myself think. I thought I am getting the forever my mom wanted wit you. Does that seem fair?" I asked.

"I know it all seems unfair. I don't understand fate, but am thankful that it brought Bella into my life. I made the choice to leave her. Fate gave her you and your siblings. I know it was cruel of fate to take her from you, but then it brought us together. I think this was a second chance for me to find happiness and love. I feel awful that it was at her expense. You understand though right" he asked me. I knew all to well what he meant.

"I totally understand. This is the present and we need to live in it. I'm sorry I brought up my mom" I said. He hushed me.

"Don't ever feel bad about thinking about her. We all loved her. We also feel that by you and Rosie being here with us is like having a part of her still. I'll admit that watching Rosie grow up was hard knowing Bella wasn't here to share those memories, but our family is together and that's all that matters" he softly replied.

"I guess we should head back before they come looking for us" I joked. He smiled and kissed me again. The rest of the day was so uneventful. Alice always spends too much money on parties, but thankfully the wolves always come over to enjoy the food and anything else that is planned. That night though after all of the gang left Charlie finally got his power. It was amazing; Alice felt it full force and made everyone gag as she came into the living room eating some cake. Jasper almost whispered no kissing if she didn't stop eating.

After Alice finished her cake, Charlie bumped into Carlisle, the similar thing happened to him. He was hungry for more than blood. It was determined that Charlie's gift was that he could give vampires the gift of human traits. Most of the Cullen's were so excited that they could finally eat something other than blood.

Over the next few months we learned that even though Charlie gave an amazing gift they still needed to hunt every once in a while, but they cold go longer in between the hunts. I was excited the first week of the summer. Edward and I had been engaged for about three months. Alice planned for us to get married on July 4th as an ironic thing for celebration, but Edward and I decided we wanted to get married on my mother's birthday September 13th instead. The family loved the idea.

It was now June summer was at the doorstep with its heat and warm weather in most parts of the U. S., but lucky for us it's always overcast and cool in Forks. I laughed as Rosie and Jacob came running out of the woods. I looked over to her and she ran to me. I could tell she was very excited.

"Gracie you'll never guess what Jacob asked me" she said so softly. I looked down at her hands, on her ring finger laid a beautiful simple diamond ring. It was similar to mine except for being smaller. I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. I knew this day was coming, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Grace I'll understand if you get mad, but you know how I feel about her. I would never do anything to ever hurt her. We would like you to give us your blessing. It would mean so much for us" Jacob said kindly as he walked up behind Rosie. I looked at the two of them so full of love and I admired it. I would never be able to say 'no' to them. I just wish I had treated Jacob better in the beginning.

"You have my blessing. Jacob I want you to know how sorry I am for how mean I was to you at the beginning. I knew what I was doing hurt you both, but I did it out of revenge for you not saving my mom" I said breaking down into his arms. He looked pluzzed.

"You saw me that night. Oh Gracie I was too late. Alice was there before me and even she was too late. You don't know how many times wished I would have gotten there sooner. I regretted the way I spoke of the Cullen's to begin with because I think truly that is what caused her not to come to us in the first place. I wish I could do it all over again and change it all" he said crying with me. Rosie came and pulled me into a hug leaving Jacob next to us. It was then that I saw her newest vision and it startled me even more than the one she had of killing me several years ago. Aro would never stop, unless someone stopped him themselves.


	17. Visions & Rebirth

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer, except for plot, Gracie, Rosie and Anthony.

A/N Sorry it so long to post been real busy on vacation, will try to update more to make up for the time away. jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

I couldn't believe the thoughts that were flying through Rosie's head. She was having so many things going on in her head that I could sense. Things that were to happen and others she didn't want to happen. Though the one reassurance I got from her new visions was that she was no longer the one who killed me. It was a cloaked figure, but on my side was all of our family fighting both the wolves and vampires. I was now excited because Rosie stood beside me as we took our stand. Things seemed to look up just a bit.

"Come on you two let's get inside before they send a search party to find us" Jacob whispered as he stood up and held out his hands. We each took a hand and he led us into the house only to be greeted by several stares.

"So what did Rosie see?" Alice asked as I made my way to Edward. She was intent on getting a answer.

"Why do you say Rosie saw anything?" I asked bluntly. Alice laughed.

"Well I lose your future when she sees something. I knew you were fine because I heard you at the porch, but I don't like going blind" she remarked. I smiled at her.

"Alice just give it up" Rosalie remarked as everyone watched the two of us giving each other death glares.

"Rosie won't you tell me" Alice pleaded.

"I didn't see the vision. Grace can block me from seeing it when we touch. I have no clue as to what it was. One moment I have these flashes of the future the next there gone" Rosie whispered as she slid in beside Jacob. He was playing with her hair as she laid her head upon his chest.

"Well then will you tell us if it was good or bad" Alice exclaimed.

"It was both" I remarked calmly. Edward turned to look into my eyes. He nodded his head for me to continue. I closed my eyes as I replayed the vision in my head. When I opened them I still had several curious eyes staring at me.

"It was better. I have told you all how at first it was Rosie who Aro controlled to kill me, then as I gave up the strict parent role the vision changed. Well the latest vision is that our families both werewolves and vampire are fighting side by side to defeat Aro. Yet somehow a cloak figure is now the one who kills me, but we are all standing together" I whispered as I moved away from Edward. I wanted to be alone to head up to the room I shared with Edward.

"Grace you want me to come" Edward asked as I made it to the steps.

"No, I need some space" I replied. I didn't dare to look back at him because I couldn't bare to look into his eyes. I was hurting him already with the sadness that one day he could lose me. I opened the door and entered the room. I didn't feel tired but went to lie on the bed anyway. I don't know how long I was there, but I thought the whole time about what would happen to all of us. I heard light knocks on the door several times but ignored them. I slipped into a deep sleep.

"Gracie why are you worrying about the future when you have all of your family worried about you" Bella exclaimed. Great I thought here I was stuck with meeting up with my dead mom again. I received a quick tap to the back of my head. I turned around to see my dear brother standing behind me.

"You need to stop hitting me like that" I said a little ticked off. He moved toward our mom.

"Well if you wouldn't think some of the things you think I wouldn't have to hit you. You think some weird things" he said while smirking at me. Then I wondered if they saw all of the inappropriate thoughts I have toward Edward. Looking toward my brother I knew the answer.

"Sweetie I am so glad that you and Edward are getting married, but I am more proud of you letting Rosie go. I know it was hard for you to do so. I really think it's great that my little girls have ended up with such great men. I know they will both look out for you girls, but more importantly that they would do anything for you" she said smiling at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked trying not to sound worried.

"Well there have been plans that have changed. Aro plans to attack the family again. I know you saw the vision, but luckily Rosie is not on his side. She will not be wavered to fight with him either, but there is something strange about the person cloaked. I know it isn't anyone with the family. At first I thought it might have been Edward or Jacob, but it wasn't" she said sounding thankful.

"Mom wants to keep a tight lookout for who it might be, but we haven't been able to do so with all of the confusion going on with you" Anthony declared.

"What do you mean?" I remarked.

"Grace you have been asleep for about a week. You have everyone worried" my mom said. I looked at her in a stat of sorrowful shock. They must have been mistaken. I only slipped to sleep a little while ago, there was no way I had been asleep for a whole week.

"Sis stop thinking so much. I am getting a headache from your thoughts" Anthony uttered quietly. I quickly stopped thinking about everything. I went to my brother and placed my arms around him. I missed him a lot. I felt a tug on my subconscious as I held tightly to him. Someone was trying to pull me out of my dream state.

"Go my children you are needed. Anthony keep them safe no matter what. You weren't supposed to die with me all that time ago. Your vision was wrong, but you couldn't be sent back until you were needed. Never forget how much I love you both. Go in peace" was the last I heard my mom's voice. She was gone forever, but now I was lying beside my brother Anthony. I opened my eyes to see some strange looks from my family, but even more of a strange look from Edward. I don't know if it was worry or hate in his eyes.


	18. Running Away

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I have been enjoying the summer break-jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

I couldn't render what I was seeing beside me. I thought the whole dream concept with my mother and brother was awkward, but having yourself come back from a dream with an actual person is as well. I watched Edward's eyes go from me to Anthony and realized he was very mad. I could see it clearly in his eyes, he was in short pissed off. The rest of the family was very intrigued by the whole ordeal. Although Rosie was more excited by the fact that Anthony was no longer out of the picture. All of these thoughts repeated in my mind for quite a while after it happened.

It has been almost two months since my brother Anthony showed back up. It has been that same amount of time since I have seen Edward. Right after I awoke from my sleep he was gone. I am currently seating beside Anthony watching Rosie chase Jacob around. In so many ways Edward and Anthony are different; Edward has bronze hair where Anthony's is light brown with bronze highlights, Edward's eyes are honey topaz and Anthony's is a deep emerald, they both are built well except Edward is built nicely and perfect.

"Thinking about Edward" Anthony asks already knowing the answer to his question.

"Do you like to be a know it all or does it just make your life easier" I sneered at him getting up to leave.

"Grace, I know you love him and he loves you. I don't have to be Alice to know he'll come back. Mom told me you two were meant to be together. Please just give it a rest. I know his family misses him too, remember you're not the only one hurting" he whispered as he took off after Rosie and Jacob. What did he know?

Edward disappeared directly after he showed up. If it wasn't for the stupid dream we would be getting married in the next week, but no he decides to leave. Oh! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs and never stopping. God I needed out of here. I took off running in the direction of a meadow I had seen so many times but never gone to. I stopped as I entered the beautiful clearing. There were so many different flowers around that it was hard not to enjoy the scene. I loved this place.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the one person I was not expecting to run into. I turned around to see Edward standing before me. He wasn't the same person who had left me two months ago. This Edward was different; his eyes were black and his face was suckered in he looked sick almost.

"Where have you been?" I asked moving closely to him.

"Stop" he whispered trying not to breathe. I could tell I should stop but I had to touch him. I had to have him close to me. So I kept moving closer to him until I stood directly in front of him.

"I could hurt you and yet you risk it" he sneers at me. It meant nothing to me; my life was his and I would be nothing if he left me.

"My life means nothing without you so if you taking me now is all you want then so be it" I stated closing my eyes. He surprised me by closing the gap between us and pulling me into his embrace. He had plunged his head deep into my shoulder that I thought he was going to take me. He was in agonizing pain being this hunger and with me, but I could let him go.

"I have missed you" he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too" I said not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't leave because of you" he said as he pulled himself out of my hair. I looked into his eyes trying to see if he would continue. He just stood before me with his head up against my forehead. Oh his scent was driving me crazy.

"I guess I hoped and prayed you didn't leave because of me. I mean that would be horrible since you asked me to marry you" I replied snappy.

"I was surprised by Anthony coming out of your dream. I s then torn between you and my memory of Bella. I felt this raw gnawing of my insides thinking it would destroy us if she could come back to life like he did. I didn't want to have to choose because I loved her and I love you. Yet standing here right now I love you more than I loved her. I know I could live without her, but if I lost you I would kill myself. I couldn't endure losing you" he uttered as he grasped me tightly to him. I knew then that he was afraid he would lose me.

"Edward I would never leave you" I whispered as he fell to the ground sobbing. I couldn't think of anything else so I slide down beside him and held him close to me as he sobbed. I rubbed small circles in his back as we stayed there. I know it was now getting dark so I moved to get up.

"Are you ready to go home?" I questioned. He looked up at me.

"No not really" he said sitting straight up.

"I'm not ready either. Why don't you and I go hunt?" I asked. He turned to look at me almost like I was crazy.

"Are you insane, I could hurt you?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes you could, but you wouldn't" I said. He let the words sink into his head and then grabbed my hand pulling me on his back to go hunting. I was right he tackled several doe's all the while I was holding firmly to his back. I was interested by the task of killing your prey and then drinking before, but not anymore. I was glad I could survive fully on human food. The doe's he drank didn't smell to good for me. He was very clean after struggling and attacking them. I was very surprised to see him now with such golden eyes, but still wondered if he was still thirsty.

"I'm full" he said almost answering my thought. I had to laugh because it just was funny to hear him so close. It had been such a long time without him.

"Let's go home. I bet Alice is waiting for us as I speak" I said looking off in the direction of where the family was waiting.

"No I don't think I'm ready to give you back just yet" he whispered into my ear.

"Well we do have to go home sometime" I said trying to get him home.

"I have another thought" he said in a seductive voice. I leaned in because I wanted to know. Then I heard another voice I didn't want to hear.

"You better not Edward I mean it" Alice yelled, but there wasn't a chance Edward was going to stop. He put me back over his shoulder and we were off again. I know we stayed in the forest for most of the journey unsure where we were. He stopped just inside of the forest near a town.

"You need to eat and I need to get cleaned up" he said motioning for me to follow him.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"We're in California. I didn't want to stop but it'll be sunny and I think flying would get us there faster. I heard in the thoughts of people that it would be cloudy in L.A. so I thought we'd catch a plane here" he said as he led me to a small hotel right across from the airport. I was thinking on what he could be doing then I think it finally dawned on me. We were going to get married but where.

"We're getting married" I said softly. He turned to look at me; with the nod of his head I knew I was correct.

"I don't want a big production of it. I want you right this moment, but I was brought up differently. I don't want to wait any longer to call you mine" he whispered. I knew how he felt it hurt to be away from him.

"I don't mind" I calmly said smiling at him.

"You will mind when Alice gets you. You know now what my plans are and you're not stopping me" he said laughing. He was probably right Alice would be mad at both of us when we got home if we got there.

"I'll take my chances" I said watching him move about. We headed for the airport. He booked our flight and got everything ready for our destation. I didn't want to know it just yet so I checked my phone. I had several missed calls and several voice messages. I only had a couple texts. So I decided to view them.

Grace,

Congrates. We'll keep you safe from Alice.

I can't guarantee Edward though.

Jacob & Rosie

Gracie,

Keep Edward safe for all of us.

Alice will come around to the plan,

maybe not right away though. 'Be Safe'

my daughter don't leave Edward.

Carlisle & Esme

HOW DARE YOU ALLOW MY  
BROTHER TO TALK YOU INTO  
THIS. I HAD A WONDERFUL

WEDDING ALL PLANED OUT.

NOW IT"S ALL RUINED. Clear skies

For the next few days enjoy them. PLEASE  
BE SAFE.

Alice and Jasper

I wondered if I was safe from Alice coming and getting me or would I need to lock the doors very tightly from her. I hadn't noticed Edward beside me until he giggled from my stillness.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"I have similar messages from my family. Although Alice is very mad at me and more disappointed in you" he said kissing my cheek.

"Why did they say 'be safe'?" I asked puzzled.

"I think they are still a little worried about Aro and what he would do by us being so far a way from the family. Rosalie and Emmett headed here a few hours ago. They'll make it for the flight" he said. I groaned thinking about what I would have to endure from Emmett fro running off.

"Do they have to come?" I questioned.

"It was either them or go back home and wait for Alice's wedding" he said snickering.

Before I could say anything else I shut my mouth. I would rather Rosalie and Emmett over the dreaded big wedding Alice had in store for me. Luckily for me right before we were suppose to board the plane they showed up.

"Missed us little sis" Emmett boomed over the crowed tunnel. I guess it's better than hours of torture from Alice I thought.

"Not really" I said sticking out my tongue.

"I bet it gets some action tonight" he replied causing Rosalie to wack him in the head and Edward to growl. Edward handed me some head phones so I listened to the movie playing instead of their whispers. I guess I was tried because I was still sleeping when I felt Edward pick me up. It didn't matter to me so I continued sleeping. Don't know how long I had been sleeping until I felt someone jumping on the bed. I tried to slowly open my eyes to find Rosalie jumping.

"What do you think you are doing?" I called out to her.

"I'm waking you up before Alice does" she replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"The rest of the family flew in late last night since Alice saw you sleeping instead of marrying Edward. She decided she could put together a small wedding here and still be a part of it. Rosie is also getting married here. So I would be getting ready because Alice is coming" she said quietly.

Alice did a very good job with setting up everything in such short notice. She even made sure Sam and the rest of the guys were at the hotel for the weddings. I was surprised that Emily came to talk to me before I got married. She gave me a pair of sapphire earrings she had been given by her mom when she got married. I was very thankful for the gift and thankful that she was part of my family. Rosie was first getting married to Jacob who looked very dashing all dressed up. They were so in love. Anthony walked her down the aisle which was so beautiful. As soon as they said their vows it was off to take picture before changing out of my bride's maid dress into my wedding dress.

"Are you decent" Anthony asked before he stepped into the room.

"Anthony I'm glad that you're here. I wish though mom could be here too" I said softly.

"Mom will always be there for you" he said as he placed his hand over my heart. He was right she would always be a part of my life.

"I am having Carlisle walk me down the aisle" I said looking into his eyes.

"I know. I saw it" he said smiling. He then led me to where Carlisle was waiting for me. He handed me over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he passed by me to take his seat. I looked into the room to see all the people I have come to love as family and learned to accept over the past few years. There was no where I felt safer than where I was right at this moment. I allowed Carlisle to lead me to where Edward was waiting for me.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Just waiting to make me his. I couldn't believe all of our time together was finally leading up to this moment. I felt very safe the moment Carlisle passed my hands off to Edward who I now was looking directly in the eyes. The whole preacher thing passed by me before I knew it I heard him say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Everything else was a blur, but I knew Alice had someone recording the wedding for us to see later on.

The moment his lips touched mine the world was lost to the two of us. It was like no one else mattered but us. I felt so in love and safe within his strong arms. The kiss ended too soon, but of course we needed to take pictures and have a reception. Luckily the party just kept on going. I couldn't wait until it was finally alone time, but decided to enjoy the party. I was with my family and was happy.


	19. Las Vegas Baby

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I got another chapter out. I hope you like it only a couple more in store than the Epilogue. There is a war raging so plan ahead to see who will live and who will cease to exist.--jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

Man when Alice throws a party she goes all out for it. We were all up way past three in the morning. I would have hated to see what the place looked like after we were done partying. Carlisle and Esme rent all of us rooms at the hotel even the wolves stayed to enjoy the weekend activities that Alice had planned. By the time Edward and I got up to our room I was tried. I hated that I couldn't give him a proper wedding night, but he didn't really blame me as much as he blamed Alice.

I woke up around noon the next day refreshed and relived that I was now the one and only Mrs. Edward Cullen. I loved the way that sounded. I looked over to see Edward lying very still beside me. He had his eyes closed and was listening to his IPOD. I smiled thinking of what he has gone through and had to endure to finally find someone to love and have. I felt lucky that I was that person.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen" I said startling him as I kissed his lips. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Your right that it is indeed a good afternoon" he said replacing his lips upon mine. I laughed as he gathered me up into his arms. I hoped our lives would always be just like it is right this moment.

"I'm really sorry about last night" I started but was cut off by a lingering kiss at my neck.

"I wasn't worried about that. I mean we do have forever and what's a little more wait" he said getting up while pulling me with him.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. Although we didn't do anything doesn't mean other couples didn't" he said with an evil smile.

"Of really is that why you had music in your ears" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"I told you I can't help but hear things. We were the only couple not doing the risky business last night" he replied with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Tonight we'll sneak off for some alone time. Since Alice has trouble seeing us clearly standing closely to the wolves we'll hide among them all day. Then when she least expects it we'll disappear" I said smiling at my plan.

"Have I ever told you how evil you are at times" he said kissing me again. We got up, dressed and ready for whatever Alice had in store for us. I did hope to get some alone time with Edward later, but didn't know if my plank or not. After we were ready we headed for the dinning area. By the time we got there most of the company was already seated and waiting for any leftovers to roam in.

I noticed even the vampires looked a little worn out. Edward decided that we would sit near the family allowing the wolves to sit close together. I was seated next to Esme on one side and Edward on the other. We were all talking when Anthony and Leah walked in talking among themselves. I tried not to think too much into it but was having a hard time getting around it. Jacob and Rosie were the last to join us.

"So since everyone is finally here let's get some grub" Seth replied hoping to finally eat. He got a round of 'hell yeahs' from the wolves. I paid them no attention instead focused on Anthony and Leah. They were so close to each other that something had to be going on.

"Edward what's going on with Leah and my brother" I asked, but before he could answer me Jacob spoke up.

"Oh I guess you were way to tired last night when the rest of us found out about Leah imprinting on your brother" Jacob blurted out. Everyone's eyes turned from me to Jacob. I looked over at Anthony who just shrugged and went back to talking to Leah.

"So Leah is bound to my brother like Jacob was to Rosie" I asked Edward. He only nodded his head. I watched in excitement as I realized that he would have someone who truly would love him no matter what. I smiled at the thought that he wouldn't be alone. Then I realized something else most of the Cullen's were eating the food that was placed in front of them.

"Edward I thought human food tasted like dirt" I asked.

"It does" he replied. That made me think what they were doing was odd.

"Then why are you eating it" I asked. He looked at me again with a smile, and then turned to Anthony.

"Sometime last night we found out the food was actually very tasty" Alice said taking a bite out of her salad.

"All of us have certain abilities and last night I found out that since I lost all of the other abilities I had when I died to you and Rosie that I can give human traits to vampires" Anthony said smiling to his new found family. Then I had seen them eating last night just like the rest of us. I thought I was seeing things. I was excited because now we would be almost a normal family whatever that was.

After lunch I found that we were all in Las Vegas. The hotel that we were staying in was _Treasure Island _it was a very interesting hotel. In the front of it was a huge pirate ship that Emmett wanted to explore. I think he did to that late one night, but no one really knew for sure. Anyway Alice got the chance to go spend money from casino to casino earning big and losing big until she won enough to cover her loses then she'd move to another casino. I didn't think it was fair because she did have a small advantage until Jacob thought it would be fun to move around her as she was placing bets. It was funny to watch her get upset because she couldn't figure out how she lost. Edward of course told her what was going after a couple of hours.

Jasper had to keep a tight hold of the pixie to keep her from hurting Jacob. I knew Rosie wouldn't like to see her husband injured. For the remainder of the trip everyone focused on their significant other and enjoyed time with them. Edward and I finally made love together it was more than I could have ever imagined love could or would be like. It was so wonderful to be with all of the people you love and to not have to worry about what lay ahead for us. The weekend was finally over and our flight was leaving shortly. It was funny looking around me at the airport at all of our family mingling together and enjoying each other.

"Have you seen Anthony or Leah" Rosie whispered to me. I looked over at her. I hadn't seen either one of them since breakfast on Friday. I looked around me to see if they were hidden among the large number of werewolves and vampires but didn't see them. It came time to board the plane and they still hadn't shown up. I was a little worried sitting in my seat not knowing where they were. As the stewardess was about to close the door they strolled onto the plane holding hands.

"Dude we were just about to leave you" Emmett yelled out. Anthony just shook his head with laughter.

"We knew when the plane left. Our plans just took a little longer than we had planed" he said looking over to Leah who just smiled. I noticed her eyes were resting on her hand. Looking down at her hand I noticed a small little ring on her finger.

"Oh my God you married Leah" I whispered as I turned to look at him better since he was sitting in front of us. Her cheeks started to blush and there was some hooting and howling coming and going within the plane. My brother turned to me and gave me a look. I smiled and hugged Leah who was sitting closer to me.

"Welcome to the family Leah" I said as Edward grabbed my hand.

"What last name did you use?" Alice asked matter of factly.

"I used Swan. I talked to Charlie to see if it was okay to use his last name. Jasper gave me the paperwork needed and I changed my name because I didn't have any. I think Charlie was excited that his name would be carried on" Anthony said as I looked back at Charlie who was crying a little. Anthony would be the son he never had. All of us were children that no one thought would survive our circumstances.

The plane ride back home was uneventful. I snuggled with Edward playing in my hair. The sight we saw once we got back to Forks brought out the wolves in our party. Just outside of our home stood Aro and an army waiting for us, the battle was going to start whether we were ready for it or not. Would we survive this encounter or would our family fall apart.


	20. Volturi Ghosts

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer

A/N: One more chapter to tie up the loose ends. Enjoy!!--jaymelynn

Gracie's Story

I couldn't believe that the Volturi would decide to take this time to attack us. I mean sure I know they are the rulers of the vampires but come one could they have rotten timing or what. We just got married and now we come home just to face them. We were all looking at one and another trying to figure out what our best strategy would be. There really wasn't any time to plan for anything because they already stood knocking at our door. Why now did they have to come?

"Okay Grace you have the shield. We need to get beyond here near the house" Anthony said grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked.

"If we can get to the house we could buy some time" he replied. I walked ahead of my family into the clearing near the house. I placed my shield around me and then pushed it out to cover my family as they walked behind me to the house. I could see Aro was impatient as they moved.

"Come now. Why prolong your deaths?" he sneered toward us. Once everyone was in the house I pushed the shield out to cover the entire home. I was feeling a little drained, but was determined to help keep the family safe.

"Okay since the Volturi drink human blood they will be stronger than us, but I know Carlisle you are a doctor do you have any stored up blood. If you do your family would have to drink some" Anthony said as he walked passed each of us looking up and down.

"Mom foreseen this event that's why she sent you back with me, you're the one who helps Aro kill all of us. You are the one who kills Rosie and me" I screamed running to him hitting and pushing him about in the process. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to him.

"She saw a lot of things that never happened. I came back to protect you and Rosie. I would never join Aro. He's the reason I was killed all those years ago" Anthony said.

"What? I don't understand" I said looking up through the tears running down from my eyes.

"Aro is the one who sent Victoria after mom. Sure it didn't add to the problem that Victoria was mad at her because Edward killed her mate. To Victoria she wanted to kill Edward's mate even though he moved on and left mom. She wanted her revenge. Aro told her where we were. He had seen from another vampire what would happen if Rosie and you didn't join him. He saw that you would join the Cullen's and rise up against the Volturi destroying their legacy" he said as he pushed me toward Edward.

"It's not just by chance that they came here today. Rosie has already joined fully to Jacob, but Gracie you and Edward haven't been together yet" Alice said looking at me. I knew full well we hadn't. I wanted to but didn't want to do the deed anywhere but in our own bed.

"That's what Aro wants" Rosie called out. We all turned to look at her.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"Since you haven't joined fully with Edward you're the weakest link. He thinks that there is a chance you'd join the guard to keep him from killing our family, but on the other hand you are more powerful than any vampire out there. So he is worried about that fact as well. Aro isn't going to leave today alive anyway so it doesn't matter" Rosie replied moving closer to Jacob.

I saw it all in her head. Aro would get his hands on Edward and send me in a frenzy killing every one outside of my shield even Edward. I shuddered at that thought. There would have to be a way to shield him and not Aro. I had to see if I could save him or what would the point be to living.

"Alice and Jasper I need you help. I have seen that Aro does die today but with him so does someone we all love. I need to see if I can shield one of you and not the other" I said. Alice gave me a smile.

"Okay Edward we already know when I am shielding you can't hear the thoughts that are inside of the shield so I'm going to try to shield Alice while Jasper has a hold on her" I said. He nodded his head and we set out to work. After about an hour I managed to include Alice in the shield and not Jasper. So I learned how to do it and it was time for our fight.

"Gracie when I say 'now' put your shield down" Anthony whispered as he kissed my forehead. I knew things were going to change but I didn't know how they were going to change. Every one of us vampires was joined outside of the house with all t of the werewolves. We lined up to fight the finally battle that would decide really where Rosie and I would belong. It was good to know that no matter what happened I would be with family, my family and friends.

Aro and his guard inched forward keeping my shield up none of them could touch us. I looked over to my brother who was staring at Jane and Alec who were in the front with a couple others that I didn't know. Aro stood in the back with his two brothers Marcus and Caius. It looked like they were waiting to see what was going to happen before they did anything.

"Now" Anthony yelled as he and Leah took off to fight some of the vampires in front of him. The rest of the werewolves flew in front of us and transformed into their true forms. Edward stood in front of me and grabbed Rosie pushing her closer to me. He was going to be over protective of me during this whole ordeal. Rosie grabbed on to my arm. Alice came over to the two of us while Edward went to Jasper who was missing an arm. Everyone I loved was being hurt because of me. I watched as my family was running around killing and burning different members of the Volturi. Jane had joined our side and was helping destroying her formal family.

I would never have thought I would see the little scary vampire leave her great master. Jane was right now standing with Alice protecting Rosie and me. I hated thinking that I needed protection but my brother and family thought it wise. Most of the guard had been destroyed. I watched in horror as Aro spun around just in time to catch Edward into his grip. It was like Rosie's vision. I moved away from Rosie, Alice and Jane.

I waited until I was sure I had everyone I wanted under my shield then I let go of all the rage and anger I had been holding onto since my mom was killed by Victoria. I felt this amazing surge take over my body as a red flash came out of no where destroying every living thing within the clearing that could hurt us. I felt very weak afterwards and fell to the ground. I seemed to have an out of body experience as I watched Edward pick up my body and carry me into the house. I could see all of my family was safe and sound.

I didn't know how I was out of my body because it was starting to freak me out not knowing when or if I would ever be able to be normal. I watched as Carlisle looked me over to make sure I was physically alright. Esme and Edward never left my side during my whole static coma. I watched silently as my family tried to be normal waiting for me to wake up. I wasn't exactly sure how long I was out cold, but I enjoyed knowing that my family loved and cared for me. Everyone would come in and tell me how proud or thankful they were that I was there for them.

"You know little sis, mom always liked you better than me. She use to say how messy and silly I would be, but you she always knew would be someone. I missed so much time with you and I hate that you're now missing precious time with us. Leah found out she's pregnant. I just wish I could tell you this in person so you could tell me how glad you were for me, but I am just glad you are still here with us. I love you so much" Anthony said as he bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. He passed by Jacob and Rosie as they came in. Edward and Esme were giving us some space I guess because neither was in the room.

"Okay big sis, I am not going to tell you how everything is fine and dandy because it is not. We miss you so much. I need your help in getting ready for a baby. I know Leah is expecting, but so am I. Jacob was so excited the day we found out that he turned into a wolf and went for a run. I was very glad that he came back though because I don't know what I would have done without the both of you. I miss you so darn much. I hope that you will come out of wherever you are soon" Rosie said as I watched her clutch onto Jacob's arm. He moved his other hand to touch me.

"Grace I know you didn't like me to begin with. I guess you just had way too much of your mom in you. She didn't want me either, but I am very thankful and happy that you moved pass your prejudices to become my friend. I have come to love you and enjoy you so much. I would hate for your niece or nephew to grow up without you in their life. Please come back to us. Your family needs you and so do I" Jacob whispered as he kissed my forehead and then gave my hand a quick squeeze. I wished I knew how to get back to my family. As Jacob and Rosie were leaving they passed Jane coming in.

"I know you are a bright young woman. I have grown up surrounded by men who told me what to do, yet you have paved you own path. I am amazed how you took care of the three oldest vampires in existence. Gracie you are such a worthy lady who deserves to be able to live a life with her family. Every one of your friends and loved ones miss you. You have been out for almost two months. I don't know how much longer your family will hold on hope, but I know that they would move heaven and earth just to have you back here with them" she was whispering to me. As she bent down to touch my arm I felt an electrical current go through my body.

Before I knew what was happening my ghost body wasn't floating anymore as I could now feel my body. I felt the small little electrical shocks that Jane was giving me. I tried hard to open my eyes but they were so weak that I couldn't do it. I had so many thoughts running through my mind that I was having a hard time lying so still, but I knew I had to.

"Edward" I whispered in a raspy voice.

"Grace are you there" came the most wonderful voice I could ever imagine. I tried to move my hand, I was able to lift it up before it fell back down on the bed.

"It's alright sweetie" Carlisle said before going all doctor mode on me. I opened my eyes to see so many people crammed into such a small space. I looked over everyone in the room.

"You guys said some really wonderful things to me. I heard everything that I was told. Those secrets that were told will never leave my lips. The great news that I will be an aunt is awesome. I am thinking that Alice has already gotten you guys ready for them. I mean clothing wise that is" I said as several people just started touching and hugging me.

"What brought you back to us?" Jacob asked. I looked over to Jane who was standing beside of Seth.

"Jane did. Her power shocked me right back here to be with all of you" I said. I took it easy for quite a while getting back on my feet and helping to bring any nomad vampires under the new Cullen Order. I guess having Carlisle reorganizing and forming a new Volturi will be enjoyable. I was happy to finally get some time alone with my husband who has been so patient with me to get better and settle back down. We finally sealed ourselves together and are enjoying our family very much. Right now the future looks bright for both of us.


	21. Epilogue: Merging of Families

Disclaimer: I do not own-belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story will hope to update my others soon. I have a freeze on what to write so taking the time to read other fan fics and trying to get some ideas on future stories to write. jaymelynn

Epilogue: Gracie's Story

Well my name is Elizabeth Gracie Swan Cullen. I am forever stuck at the age of 17 just like my husband and best friend Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. We have lived now peacefully among humans and other mythical creatures for about 20 years. Currently we are moving back to Forks to start our new lives since the Volturi attack forced us to relocate. Our family has thankfully stayed together over the years sharing the same house and looking out for the children that we have been blessed with. I was surprised by the events that led up to the ending of an era.

When I woke up I found out that my baby sister was expecting. Rosie and Jacob have a bunch of little Halflings. We were all stumped as what to call them since their mom was half human and vampire while their dad was a werewolf. The children though are thankfully not as strange as their dad. They had 3 children Alexis, Benjamin and Skye. Rosie was thankful she got at least one little girl. It seems that just like us they stopped aging at 17. It's good because I think it would have been sad to see your children grow old and die. Jacob and Rosie stayed in La Push to lead the tribe. I'll be glad to be home.

Anthony had married Leah while we were in Vegas. Well for them the old saying, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' didn't really apply for them. Their little exchange was claimed to the whole family. Anthony though being such a gentleman never let Emmett's embarrassing comments bother him, although Edward did talk to Emmett on behalf of him. They like Rosie and Jacob stayed behind in La Push to help the tribe. They too have three children Alyssa, Noah and Sara, like the rest of us they will forever be stuck at the same age.

Edward's family and my family along with our children have enjoyed many different sights and sounds as we could. Our children especially have enjoyed all the time they got to spend with their aunts and uncles, even their favorite grandparents. I will never forget the reason I am a live today was because of my mother's love for me. I use to regret losing her, but in my first daughter I saw her. Unlike my siblings we opted to have more than three children. Our first little girl we named Isabella because my grandpa Charlie said she looked like mom did when she was little. We have had two boys Mason and Thomas twins, then we had our second daughter that Edward said reminded him of his mom so we named her Elizabeth.

Even though Anthony's gift was to help vampires seem human, which Rosalie liked thinking she would be able to have children helped our large family seem normal. The ladies had to settle on spoiling Edward's and my children because they couldn't reproduce. Rosalie and Esme were a little disappointed, but enjoyed spending time with ours. I enjoyed allowing them to be a part of their lives as well. I mean they shared their family with me for several years before I finally became a member of it.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have gone above and beyond the call of duty as aunts, uncles and even family by helping to raise our children. Of course so did Carlisle and Esme, but they mostly kidnap them for little outings and special alone time? It's funny that for such a huge family we have been able to lead such normal everyday lives. The children reached 17 years old by the time they turned 7. So they stayed home with Esme as we went to school wherever we lived. Talk about smart children Esme started teaching them young to read and write.

Our children are different than my siblings' children because unlike them I am half human and vampire while Edward is vampire. Where with Rosie and Anthony they get to factor in the wolf gene, so their children's aging rate ended when they were 14 double what ours was. I think it's amazing to have such a diverse family, but with equality at maintaining that each of the new members are just as loved as the older family members.

I though can't imagine the children calling Carlisle and Esme grandpa and grandma when they don't look that old, yet with Charlie he looks the age. I have missed Charlie so much. He stayed behind when we left with Rosie and Anthony to look out for them. I am thankful that he accepted me even though I wasn't very nice or friendly to him in the beginning.

Well Edward right now is driving us to our home in Forks, we just celebrated our twenty anniversary and went to Isle Esme. We were joining the rest of the family there. I hadn't seen my babies in two weeks and I missed them terribly.

"Are you excited to be seeing all of the family?" Edward asked as he drove. I was looking out at the scenery.

"I think it's been far too long since we ALL have been together" I said emphasizing on the all part. He nodded his head in agreement. Sure over the years we have met up a couple of times to have a family gathering, but didn't stay to long during the visits. We were going to be living close by for at least several years.

"I guess the hard part will be the whole high school situation" I said looking at him. He smiled wickedly and laughed.

"Oh I thought you would love the whole experience since you have never really gone to school yet" he said as he slowly turned off the highway onto a dirt path. I was gasping for unneeded air as I looked out the window to a clearing where our family was hanging out.

"Did they all meet up here to wait for us?" I questioned.

"No! They aren't expecting us yet. I told them we would be arriving later" he said flashing me a wicked grin. We pulled up to the main house to be greeted by an unfamiliar woman and man. They looked similar to Esme and Carlisle but they couldn't be them could they.

"Welcome home my children" the man said while coming closer to us. I backed up a little unsure of who he was.

"Honey it's just mom and dad" Edward leaned into whisper.

"It's okay Grace. I know we look different. It seems Mason has the gift to turn or maybe I should say help vampires look older than what they are. Although Thomas's gift is interesting too, he seems to be the opposite making vampires younger" the woman said beaming as the two boys joined them on the porch. Thomas touched them both returning them to their rightful look. I smiled luckily it wasn't a weird gift I guess. I mean Bella's gift was to turn invisible. It was difficult to keep up with her when she was little. Beth's gift was also harmless thankfully she was able to see people's memories. My sister and brother's kids haven't formed certain powers or gifts just yet. Carlisle thinks it's due to the werewolf gene in them.

Just sitting out in the sun watching how well the families interact brings joy to my heart. If my mom had known that her two best friends would be joined as a family she would have freaked out. It has been a long journey for most of us and the rest just enjoy hearing the tale of the bond formed by us. I was surprised to see Seth show up at the gathering because he left shortly after Jane did all those years ago. Seth was joined by a small child.

"Seth it's so good to see you" Jacob says as he comes near.

"Thank you!" is all Seth says. The little girl has pretty blue eyes that just pop out at you. She looks a lot like Seth with tanned skin and his features, but there is also a tad bit that looks like Jane. I wonder where she is.

"My mom is no longer with us!" the girl whispers looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I say.

"She was burned by another vampire for getting too close to his mate" Seth whispers.

"Sorry to hear that" Jacob says.

"Well I guess I got lucky because she had this little one before she died" he says pulling his girl closer to him. No one says anymore about the situation. Jane had become a friend to all of us. We would all miss her.

Everyone was happy and glad that finally our whole family was back together. Sure we were missing some, but there were new members to get to know and welcome into the family. Majority of us would have forever and eternity to do so. Come to think of it we all did.


End file.
